La princesa
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Tras cuatro años del deshielo en Arendelle, la princesa Anna y el príncipe Kristoff tienen una hija, la llegada de la pequeña princesa llena de alegría a todos en el reino ¿Pero sera todo color de rosas en esta historia?
1. Chapter 1

_Han pasado 4 años desde que Elsa congelo el verano, ahora todos parecen felices y aceptan a su reina tal y como es, ahora Elsa reina con sabiduría el precioso reino de Arendelle, Anna y ella se han vuelto mas unidas que nunca, el alegre Olaf siempre va regalando abrazos a quienes los necesitan o quienes simplemente desean abrasar al tierno muñeco de nieve, Kristoff el repartidor oficial de Arendelle se convirtió en el príncipe Kristoff hace un par de años al casarse con la princesa Anna, todo era color de rosas, el reino rebosaba de alegría y no había nada que arruinaría esa felicidad, en especial que muy pronto la feliz pareja tendría un lindo o una linda bebe._

_En el castillo las cosas habían cambiado para bien, ahora las puertas siempre estaban abiertas, ya nada era igual y eso le encantaba a todos sobre todo a Anna, quien apesar de su embarazo no dejaba de ser la positiva e inquieta Anna que todos conocían, Kristoff seguía con su trabajo de repartidor de hielo, adoraba el hielo, además no quería sentirse un inutil ni tampoco abusar de la generosidad de la reina Elsa, y trabajar no le molestaba al contrario le gustaba ir en trineo acompañado por Sven y en ciertas ocasiones por su amada princesa, el frío era algo que le hacia sentir bien, el viento golpear su cara mientras subía las montañas le hacia sentir libre._

_Elsa por su parte estaba feliz por su hermana, es decir, seria tía, durante el embarazo de Anna, Elsa la ha cuidado y atendido lo mejor que ha podido, claro que no dejaba tirado sus deberes reales, que la mantenían ocupada la mayoría del tiempo, pero pese al cansancio que llegase a sentir no pasaba ni un día sin ver a Anna._

_Y por fin hoy seria el día que todo el reino esperaba con alegría, tras 9 meses de espera al fin hoy nacería el bebe tan esperado, Kristoff esperaba fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Anna dando a luz, ya que Elsa así se lo había pedido, tras unas horas de espera de la habitación salio Elsa con una hermosa bebe en brazos._

**_Es tu hija -_**_ dijo na reina sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Kristoff no pudo evitar sonreír, tan inmensa era su alegría que no podía ocultarla, era papá, era papá de una hermosa niña, esa niña rubia llena de pecas, era idéntica a sus padres, la mezcla perfecta podría decirse._

**_¿Puedo ver a Anna?_**_ Pregunto Kristoff, Elsa se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras arruyaba a la bebe en sus brazos, Kristoff abrió la puerta y recostada en la cama estaba Anna, se notaba que estaba agotada y necesitaba un descanso._

**_¿Como te sientes? - _**_pregunto Kristoff, Anna volteo a verlo y le regalo una débil sonrisa._

**_Bien ¿verdad que es hermosa? -_**_ pregunto Anna refiriéndose a su hija, Kristoff asintio feliz, mientras Elsa veia la tierna escena desde la puerta mientras arruyaba a su linda sobrina - __**¿Como la llamaremos? - **__pregunto Anna _

**¿Que opinas de Snowflake? -** _pregunto Kristoff, Anna sonrio de oreja a reja y asentía rápidamente, era claro que ese nombre le encantaba, la princesa Snowflake seria la luz de sus vidas, la alegría de todos en la familia, la amaroan clon todo su corazón y la protegerian de cualquier cosa._

**_Es un lindo nombre ¿Por que han decidido llamarla así? -_**_ preguntó Elsa sonriendo._

**_Kristoff ya habíamos elegido los nombres, y elegimos Snowflake porque significa mucho para nosotros, ese nombre nos recuerda a ti Elsa, eres muy importante para nosotros Elsa, si tu no hubieras congelado Arendelle, Kristoff y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido y además de eso te queremos -_**_ respondió Anna - __**¿Puedo cargarla? **__- pregunto la alegre pelirroja._

**_Por supuesto que si, ella es tu hija -_**_ respondió Elsa mientras se acercaba a Anna con la niña en brazo, delicadamente Anna la tomo en sus brazos y al verla dormida no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era su hija, su pequeña Snowflake._


	2. Chapter 2

_La pequeña Snowflake lleno de alegría todo el reino, los festejos no faltaron, el reino estaba decorado con colores alegres, todos deseaban el conocer a la pequeña bebe._

_Anna y Kristoff serían sin duda los padres mas sobreprotectores del mundo, no dejaban sola a su pequeña hija ni un solo momento, no querían dejarla sola nunca._

_Ya había pasado 1 semana del nacimiento de la princesa Snowflake, Elsa organizó un baile donde presentarían a la pequeña, Anna estaba emocionada, se esforzó mucho buscando el vestido perfecto para Snowflake, Kristoff estaba nervioso a el no le gustaban esas fiestas, pero asistía porque Anna se lo pedía._

_Ese día todos en el castillo estaban ocupados, Kai y algunos sirvientes decoraban el gran salón, otros aseaban todo el palacio, Gerda con ayuda de Fatima, Brigitte y Lorenza, unas sirvientas del castillo, preparaban la cena para todos los invitados, Elsa estaba ocupada supervisando todo, además de su trabajo como reina de Arendelle, tenia que ver que todo estuviera perfecto, Anna estaba cuidando de la princesa y vistiendo a la pequeña, Kristoff estaba ayudando en lo que podia a todos._

_Ese di llegaron barcos de todos los reinos, a excepción de Weselton que desde que Arendelle elimino todo trato comercial con el, no habían vuelto al reino, con respecto a las Islas del sur, Arendelle seguía siendo aliado del reino, el príncipe Hans ya había pagado por sus crímenes y hace un año había ido a Arendelle a pedir disculpas a la reina y a la princesa, ahora eran amigos, claro que al principio no se soportaban, pero ahora el príncipe Hans y su esposa habían asistido a la celebración en honor a la princesa Snowflake._

_Hans se había casado hace unos meses con una encantadora campesina que vivía en las islas del sur, su esposa Paulina era una chica de cabello negro, ojos marrones Gerda realmente hermosa, ambos bajaron del barco en cuanto llegaron al muelle de Arendelle, están tan emocionados por conocer a la pequeña, Paulina había traído un presente a la pequeña._

_Ambos se dirigieron al castillo, no podían esperar a ver a la familia real..._

_Mientras tanto en el castillo, ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta, Elsa y Anna estaban muy lindas, Elsa traía un vestido celeste parecido al que ella creo cuando huyo a la montaña del norte, Anna traía un lindo vestido verde con detalles rosados en la falda, la pequeña Snowflake traía un vestido color perla con una moño azul, Kristoff traía un traje blanco con detalles dorados, aunque sinceramente el aun no se sentía del todo cómodo con esas ropas, el aun prefería sus ropas de montañés._

_Cuando inició la fiesta, Kai presento a cada miembro de la familia real, todos se acercaban a conocer a la bebe, muchos habían traído regalos, Kristoff se sentía incomodo rodeado de gente, todos felicitaban a los felices padres._

**_Felicidades princesa Anna y príncipe Kristoff, es una niña muy hermosa_**_ -dijo Paulina - **lamento no haberme presentado, soy la princesa Paulina de las islas del sur**_

_**Hola, mucho gusto, lamento no haber podido ir a tu boda - **dijo Anna_

**_no te preocupes, me alegra al fin conocerte, Hans habla mucho sobre ustedes -_**_ dijo Paulina - **felicidades por su hija**_

_**Muchas gracias princesa Paulina - **dijo Anna sonriendo _

**_Dime Paulina, aun no me acostumbro a ser llamada princesa, y no creó que me acostumbrarme -_**_ dijo Paulina_

_La fiesta continuo, todos bailaban, conversaban, comian , y felicitaban a Anna y Kristoff, había quienes pedían cargar a la pequeña niña, otros príncipes trataban de ganarse el corazón de Elsa, pero ella se alejaba o simplemente los rechazaba al ver sus intensiones._

_Era un día muy alegre para Arendelle, pero lamentablemente todo llega a su final..._

_Una semana después de la gran celebración, Kristoff y Anna decidieron ir a ver a los trolls, Kristoff había insistido en no llevar a Snowflake ya que el frío podría hacer que cogiera un resfriado, así que después de mucho insistirle a Anna, dejaron a la pequeña a los cuidados de su tía Elsa._

_Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven se fueron directo a la aldea de los trolls, iban felices mientras conversaban, reían sin parar, parecía ser un perfecto paseo en trineo, hasta que se escucho un sonido extraño._

**_¿Que es eso? -_**_ preguntó Anna asustada._

**_Se escucha como una avalancha -_**_ respondió Kristoff - **tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Rapido Sven!**_

_Sven jalaba el trineo lo mas rápido que podía, pero parecía que no podrían escapar a tiempo, la avalancha se escuchaba bastante cerca, en esos momentos Anna agradecía el hecho de no haber traído a su pequeña hija a ese viaje._

**_Todo estará bien Anna -_**_ dijo Kristoff - **Lo prometo**_

_Anna le dio una sonrisa a Kristoff, le dio un rápido abrasó y un beso en la mejilla._

_**Te amo Kristoff **- dijo Anna - __**Pase lo que pase siempre lo haré**_

_**Y yo a ti Anna, eres el amor de mi vida - **dijo Kristoff_

**_Los quiero chicos -_**_ dijo Olaf, los tres se dieron un último abrasó antes de que la nieve empezara a caer sobre ellos, Sven no se rendía y seguía corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, Kristoff desato el trineo y subió a Anna y Olaf a Sven, Kristoff busco un refugio ya que no podría escapar de la nieve, mientras tanto Sven corría para salvar a Anna y Olaf, claro que Olaf no corria ningún peligro ya que en esta hecho de nieve, lamentablemente Sven tropezó causando que Anna y Olaf cayeran al suelo, no hubo tiempo de levantarse ya que la nieve los cubrió por completo._

_Al terminar la avalancha Kristoff salió de su refugio que milagrosamente lo había salvado de la nieve, rápidamente se dirigio a buscar a Anna, camino con dificultad sobre na nieve, y muy pronto encontró a Sven que buscaba a Anna y a Olaf en la nieve, Kristoff corrió hasta donde estaba Sven, allí empezó a cavar con sus manos, no había señales de Anna ni de Olaf, hasta a que encontraron una zanahoria en la nieve, pronto encontraron al muñeco, lo ayudaron a volver a armarse, la búsqueda de Anna seguia, pero aunque la encontrarán ya había pasado mucho tiempo enterrada en la nieve._

_Unos 10 minutos después encontraron a Anna quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, Kristoff no evito el llorar, había perdido a Anna para siempre, y se sentía horrible ya que no la había cuidado bien, no había protegido a Anna como se lo había prometido a Elsa, pero ha no había nada que hacer._

_Al regresar a Arendelle, toda la felicidad que existía en el reino desapareció, la noticia de la muerte de la princesa Anna llegó rápidamente a varios reinos cercanos a Arendelle, la reina Elsa ahora era vivía encerrada llorando, el día del entierro Elsa asistió obligada por si misma, la reina Elsa ahora siempre iba acompañada por un pequeño rastro de escarcha que dejaba cada vez que caminaba, ese día Elsa permaneció en silencio ignorando a Kristoff, pero el se sentía culpable de no haber cuidado de Anna, así que se ha cerco a Elsa apara darle el pesame._

**_Lo lamento -_**_ dijo Kristoff - **No cuide de Anna como lo había prometido.**_

_**No quiero verte Kristoff - **dijo Elsa enojada, la muerte de su hermana la había cambiado, ahora era fría, reservada y parecería que tenia un corazón de hielo, Kristoff solo se añejo de ella._

_Al día siguiente Elsa estaba peor, sus poderes se descontrolaron, pero ella no parecía preocuparle esto, Arendelle se vio sumergido en un invierno eterno, Kristoff decidió irse del castillo junto con su hija, una noche tomo a su hija, y salieron del castillo junto a Sven y se fueron a vivir a las montañas._

_Ahora que Arendelle vivía un invierno eterno, el negocio de hielo de Kristoff quebró, así que consiguió un empleo en la tienda de Oaken, con algo de dinero que el tenía ahorrado compro la cabaña que se encontraba frente a la tienda de Oaken._

_Mientras que en Arendelle, todos vivían en la tristeza, la reina Elsa era temida por todos, la desaparcion del príncipe Kristoff y de su hija preocupo a los habitantes de Arendelle por poco tiempo, tenían otras cosas de que preocuparse, y la princesa Snowflake quedó en el olvido con el pasar de los años._


	3. Chapter 3

_Kristoff crio a su hija solo, claro que no fue facil, tuvo que aprender a cambiar pañales, preparar papillas, aprender a como darle de comer, tuvo que construir una cuna donde Snowflake pudiera dormir, no fue nada facil criar a una bebe sin ayuda y trabajar, en ocaciones llevaba a la niña al trabajo, despues de todo estaba frente a su casa y Snowflake no se metia en lios, al contrario a Oaken y su familia le encantaba que la pequeña acompañara a Kristoff, pero en otras ocaciones Sven cuidaba de la pequeña o cuando visitaban a la familia de Kristoff los trolls se hacian cargo de la niña._

_Conforme pasaban los años Snowflake crecia, eran solo Kristoff, Sven y Snowflake, eran una familia, y a pesar de lo distinta que era esta familia,no les importaba ellos eran felices._

_Kristoff decidio ocultarle a Snowflake el hecho de que ella era una princesa, no queria explicarle el porque se fueron del castillo y queria alejarla de su tia, quien ahora era conocida como "La malvada reina de las nieves", Kristoff sabia que Elsa no era malvada pero, si Snowflake era como Anna, ella desearia ir a buscar a su tia para convenserla de que acabara con el invierno eterno y queria evitar que su adorada hija saliera lastimada._

**_Feliz cumpleaños Snowy - _**_dijo Kristoff a su pequeña que ahora cumplia los 5 años, cinco años desde que se alejaron del palacio, cinco años desde que Arendelle dejo de ser un reino alegre, 5 años desde que el invierno eterno comenzo._

**_Papi ¿Como era mami? - _**_pregunto la pequeña Snow, la niña tenia el cabello rubio, como Kristoff, Snowflake siempre lo traia recogido con dos coletas a los lados, tenia los ojos azules de Anna y varias pecas tal y como Anna las tenia, y en su personalidad ella era identica a Anna, era positiva, alegre, se emocionaba por cualquier cosa, era curiosa, bondadosa, aunque tambien heredo algunas cosas de Kristoff, ella igual que su padre hablaba con Sven y aunque igual adoraba el hielo, ella deseaba conocer mas cosas lejos de las montañas._

**_Pues... tu mami era pelirroja, tenia tus mismos ojos, pero, lo que mas me encantaba de ella es que siempre era positiva, siempre encontraba algo bueno a pesar de todo, siempre me hacia reir y la ame con todo mi corazon - _**_respondio Kristoff a su pequeña quien lo veia con mucha atencion._

**_¿Papi? ¿Como era el verano? -_**_pregunto Snowflake _

**_Pues, el verano... es dificil de explicar, estaba lleno de colores alegres, el agua no estaba congelada, el clima era caluroso, era muy lindo - _**_respondio Kristoff con dificultad a su hija que no quedo satisfecha con esta respuesta, Snow queria saber mas, queria sentir la brisa del mar, queria saber como era el cesped, como era el cielo detras de las nubes que lo cubrian totalmente, queria saber... como era el calor del sol._

**_Papi... ¿Por que no hay verano aqui? - _**_pregunto la pequeña con tristeza en sus pequeños ojos_

**_Por que... la reina Elsa perdio el control de sus poderes y no recuerda como terminar con el invierno - _**_dijo Kristoff, no queria que su hija pensara que su tia era un monstruo, porque el en el fondo seguia creyendo que Elsa seguia siendo la misma chica que el conocio varios años atras, esa Elsa estaba oculta en alguna parte y el confiaba en que tarde o temprano esa Elsa que todos querian volveria.__  
_

**_¿Tu sabes como terminar con el invierno? _**_- pregunto la niña - **tal vez tu puedas enseñarle**_

_**Snowflake, lo unico que descongela un corazon es un acto de amor verdadero, para que la reina Elsa descongele todo necesita de alguien que la quiera - **explico Kristoff - **Y la reina esta muy triste porque su hermanita se murio**_

_**Pero no tiene porque estar triste, su hermanita esta en el cielo con mi mami ¿verdad papi? **- pregunto la pequeña - **tal vez podemos ayudar a la reina a que vuelva. ser feliz **- comento Snowflake, ella de verdad deseaba que Arendelle volviera a ser el reino tan alegra que su padre le había contado _

**_No lo se, pero adivina que Snowy, como hoy es tu cumpleaños te he comprado un pastel de tu sabor favorito -_**_ dijo Kristoff_

**_¡Zanahoria!_**_ Dijo Snowflake muy feliz, la comida favorita de Snowflake eran las zanahorias, aunque realmente no eran una comida en si, ellos a pesar de que Kristoff trabajaba arduamente no tenían mucho dinero y las zanahorias son deliciosas y las gustaban a Kristoff, Sven y a Snowflake, después de que la pequeña niña gritara de emocion, Kristoff saco de un pequeño escondite el pequeño pastel, que aunque era pequeño era suficiente para los tres integrantes de la familia._

**_Pide un deseo -_**_ dijo Kristoff, esta era la parte que a Snowflake mas le encantaba, el pedir jn deseo, se acerco al pastel que tenia una vela encendida tomo aire y pensó: " Deseo descongelar el corazón de la reina" y soplo apagando la pequeña vela. - **¿Papi los deseos si se cumplen?**_

_**Claro que su pequeña, pero debemos esforzarnos para que se hagan realidad - **dijo Kristoff_

**_Papi te quiero _**_dijo Snowflake **Eres el mejor papá del mundo**_

_**Yo también te quiero - **dijo Kristoff - **y te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos**_

_**Papi ¿Extrañas a mami? **pregunto la niña mientras se acurrucaba junto a Sven _

**_Si, pero se que ella siempre esta con nosotros -_**_ dijo Kristoff - **y nos cuida todo el tiempo**_

_**Me gustaría conocerla - **dijo Snowflake **Quisiera poder hablar con ella**_

_**Bueno, Snowy este día no es para estar tristes... ¿Que te parece. Si vamos a ver a tu abuelo Pabbie y a los demás? - **preginto Kristoff a su pequeña hija._

**_Si -_**_ respondió la niña _

_Kristoff ato a Sven al trineo, y se dirigieron a la aldea de los trolls, cada vez que pasaban por una montaña muy alta desde donde se veía Arendelle, Kristoff suspiraba ya que ver a Arendelle totalmente congelado le traía recuerdos sobre Anna y del como se conocieron._

_Al llegar a la aldea Snowflake bajo del trineo rápidamente y empezó a hablar con las "rocas" las saludaba y abrasaba, cuando las "rocas" se convirtieron en Trolls saludaron a la pequeña, después a Kristoff y Sven._

_Kristoff veía felizmente a Snowflake jugar con los trolls, cuando de pronto abuelo Pabbie se acerco a el._

**_¿Cuando piensas decirle la verdad Kristoff?_**_ -pregunto abuelo Pabbie - **se que intentas protegerla pero, tarde o temprano la verdad sane a relucir, y si se entera por alguien mas, ella no podrá confiar en ti **_

_**Ella no tiene porque enterarse, además no creo que alguien se lo diga, es decir vivimos alejados del pueblo y nadie ha mencionado a Snowy por años -**dijo Kristoff realmente a el no le agradaba la idea de volver al castillo, además aunque lo negace tenia miedo de Elsa, aun vivía con la culpa de no haber cuidado de Anna como debía, y tenia miedo de que Elsa le quitase a su hija._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mientras que en las montañas vivían Kristoff y Snowflake, en el castillo se encontraba Elsa y el pequeño Olaf, el castillo era aun mas triste que el pueblo, las puertas siempre estaban cerradas y todos a excepción de Oalf le temían a Elsa._

_El alegre muñeco de nieve seguía intentando año tras año el hacer sonreír a Elsa quien simplemente lo alejaba de ella, la reina ahora siempre estaba de mal humor, era solitaria, y se podría decir que un poco mala._

_Elsa conocía el apodo que le habían dado en el reino, pero ella no parecía importarle, dado que no había hecho nad apara evitar ser llamada "La malvada reina de las nieves" y ella en el fondo sabia que se lo merecia._

**_Hola Elsa ¿Como estas?_**_ Pregunto Olaf en un nuevo intento de que Elsa volviera a ser la misma chica que lo creo hace poco mas de 9 años._

**_No quiero hablar con nadie, Olaf_**_ dijo Elsa enojada, sin voltear a ver a Olaf, ahora Elsa llevaba su cabello recogido totalmente, ahora vestía siempre con colores obscuros, se veía muy distinta a la Elsa que todos conocían antes de la muerte de su adorada hermana Anna._

**_Elsa estaba pensando ¿Que le habrá pasado a Snowflake?_**_ Dijo Olaf ignorando el comentario de Elsa, aunque ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Elsa se volvió "La malvada reina de las nieves" el muñeco de nieve no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día el corazón de na reina se descongelaria._

**_No, jamas he pensado en eso - _**_respondio Elsa desviando la mirada.**Olaf me encantaría que dejaras de hablar sobre ese tema.**_

_**Pero Elsa podemos ir a buscar a Kristoff, Sven y Snowflake **dijo Olaf creyendo que esta vez si había logrado su objetivo _

**_No, ellos decidieron irse, además seguramente ahora no quieren saber nada de mi,_**_ respondió la rubia al pequeño muñeco que la miraba como si no la reconociera, esta no era ella, y a pesar de los largos 5 años que habían pasado, Olaf no se acostumbraba a ver a Elsa actuando de esa manera._

**_Elsa, seguramente ellos desean volver a verte, Anna no querría que esto o pasara_**_ dijo Olaf acercándose a Elsa_

**_Anna ya no esta aquí, y todo es culpa de Kristoff, si no hubieran ido a ese viaje, si el la hubiera cuidado, si Anna no hubiera conocido a Kristoff ella todavía estuviera aquí_**_ dijo Elsa con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia tanto tiempo que no mostraba sus sentimientos frente a Olaf_

**_Kristoff hizo lo mejor que pudo, ¿Sabes? Hay veces que es mejor dejar ir el pasado y empezar desde cero_**_ aconsejo Olaf a su amiga_

**_Aun si yo quisiera arreglar las cosas, creo que ya es muy tarde para empezar desde cero, sera mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estan, y Olaf por ultima vez deja de hablar sobre ese tema, olvida a Kristoff, Sven y a Snowflake, olvida los asi como todo Arendelle lo hizo_**_ dijo Elsa enojada_

**Hola:**

**Este capitulo es muy corto lo se pero solo les digo que Elsa no es malvada :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, tal vez ya los enfade con eso de años despues..., pero necesito hacerlo XD espero que les este gustando la historia :)**

**13 años después...**

**Snow despierta **_dijo Kristoff moviendo a Snowflake para que se levantase __**Ya es muy tarde princesa.**_

**_5 minutos _**_dijo Snowflake acurrucandose en su cama de paja y cubriendose con una sabana _

**_¿Adivina que dia es hoy?_**_ pregunto Kristoff_

**_¿Lunes?_**_ dijo Snowflake adormilada _

**_No, bueno.. si... pero... hoy es tu cumpleaños _**_dijo Kristoff con mucha alegria __** ¿Que te gustaria hacer el dia de hoy?**_

_**Dormir **__dijo Snowflake con los ojos cerrados, despues solto un gran bostezo. _

**_Vamos no seas perezosa, no siempre se cumplen 18 años, debe haber algo que realmente quieras hacer _**_dijo Kristoff mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano pensando en que mas hacer para lograr que su hija desidiera salir de la cama, despues de pensar mucho se le vino una idea a la mente... __**De acuerdo, sigue durmiendo pero Sven y yo no te dejaremos pastel**_

_En ese momento Snowflake se levanto de golpe __**No, guardenme un poco **__dijo Snowflake corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre, alli estaban Sven, Kristoff y alli eu una improvisada mesa de paja estaba un pequeño pastel de zanahoria._

**_Tengo un regalo para ti_**_ dijo Kristoff entregandole una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta en papel de color verde con una cinta de color rosado, Snowflake lo abrio y vio algo que parecia una tableta color cafe... algo que Snow jamas habia visto.. solo la vio extrañada alzando una ceja **¿Que es esto? **se animo a preguntar la chica _

**_Chocolate, era el dulce favorito de tu madre _**_dijo Kristoff, **Ella podia comer 10 barras de chocolate en un dia y jamas creia que era suficiente**_

_**¿Por que jamas lo habia probado? **pregunto Snowflake aun sin animarse a probar el extraño dulce que nunca en su vida habia visto, mucho menos habia escuchado sobre el_

**_Solo los venden en el pueblo, y a mi no me gusta ir alla, pero ayer cuando fui al trabajo Oaken estaba vendiendo chocolates asi que decidi traerte uno _**_esplico Kristoff **anda pruebalo, esta muy rico **_

_Snowflake dividio el chocolate en 3 partes con sus manos, le dio una a su papá, otra a Sven y una para ella, Sven y Kirstoff lo comieron muy rapido mientras que Snow acercaba lentamente el chocolate a sus labios, ¿Como algo color cafe podia ser rico? al final hizo una mueca de desagrado, cerro los ojos y le dio una pequeña mordida al chocolate, cuando lo probo, abrio los ojos como platos, no esperaba que le fuera a encantar el sabor del chocolate, ahora entendia el porque su madre lo adoraba **Esta muy rico **dijo Snowflake con el chocolate en su boca._

**_Te lo dije_**_ dijo Kristoff ¿O no Sven?_

**_Si, se lo dijiste _**_dijo Kristoff haciendo la voz de Sven **Ahora pide un deseo **dijo "Sven"_

_Snowflake suspiro con pesadez **¿Para que? si jamas se cumplen **dijo Snow con fastidio, **nada cambiara con tan solo apagar unas velas. **decia la chica de 18 años **Mejor olvidemos eso, ya no soy una niña y aqui en Arendelle nada es feliz, estoy harta del invierno eterno, estoy harta del frio, estoy harta de esa bruja que tenemos por reina****  
**_

_**Snow, no hables asi de la reina ella no es una bruja **dijo Kristoff tratando de tranquilizar a su hija **estoy seguro de que la reina Elsa tiene buen corazon**_

_**¿Como lo sabes? Ella solo hace que el frio aumente cada minuto, y no he visto que haga algo al respecto, y si es buena como dices ¿Por que hace esto? **preguntaba Snowflake, quien ahora ya no creia en las palabras de su padre tratando de convenserla de creer que la Reina Elsa era buena persona_

**_Yo la conozco Snowflake, ella es una vieja amiga_**_ dijo Kristoff **y si culpas a alguien por el invierno eterno, yo soy el culpable de eso.**_

_**¿Que? - **pregunto Snowflake confundida, cuando Kristoff iba a explicarle un fuerte sismo hizo que la familia saliera de la cabaña, la fuerza del sismo iba aumentando _

**_Es un terremoto_**_ afirmo Kristoff, al salir Kristoff y Snow se dieron cuenta de que Sven tenia problemas para salir **Quedate aqui **ordeno Kristoff, el entro a la cabaña que se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, Kristoff noto que la pata de Sven se habia atascado en un agujero, **Tranquilo amigo, no te dejare **dijo Kristoff, el con mucho esfuerzo consiguio liberar a Sven, pero un gran trozo del techo cayo sobre Kristoff evitando que el se moviese **Sven vete, Snow te necesita **Sven se acerco a Kristoff para tratar de quitar lo que prohibia a Kristoff salir, pero no podia, Kristoff insistio en que Sven se fuera_

**_¿Papá? _**_pregunto Snowflake asustada ya que su padre y Sven no salian de la cabaña_

**_Amigo, cuidala por mi ¿Si? _**_dijo Kristoff quien habia perdido las esperanzas de salir de alli **Te quiero Sven**_

_**Y yo tambien te quiero **dijo "Sven"_

_Sven salio de la cabaña justo antes de que se derrumbara por completo, Snowflake al no ver a su padre empezo a llorar, y pensar que la ultima conversacion que tubieron habia terminado en una discusion, Snow empezo a caminar sobre los esconbros de lo que solia ser su hogar, hasta encontrar a su padre quien estaba inconsiente, pero Snowflake no era tonta y sabia que su padre no despertaria, Snow solo abrazo a Sven y empezo a llorar sobre el lomo del reno, quien compartia la misma tristeza que la chica, _

**_Tenemos que ir con los trolls, son lo unico que nos queda Sven _**_dijo Snow aun llorando, habia perdido todo, solo tenia a Sven y a los trolls, que aunque no los veia muy seguido los queria mucho, Snowflake subio a Sven y el empezo a caminar hasta la aldea troll, claro que ninguno estaba con animos para nada, solo querian que Kristoff siguiera vivo._

_Al llegar alli, Snowflake aun dejaba caer algunas lagrimas, los trolls no notaron la tristeza de la joven y fueron felices a felicitarla por su cumpleaños **Feliz cumpleaños 18 Snowflake **dijeron varios trolls al unisono, esto solo hizo que la chica llorara con aun mas fuerza, vaya cumpleaños que habia sido, perdio a su padre y su casa, la casa no le importaba en lo absoluto pero ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? _

**_¿Que ha pasado Snowy?_**_ pregunto abuelo Pabbie al ver a Snowflake y Sven con esa inmensa tristeza que ambos traian._

**_Mi papá se murio, hubo un terremoto y en no consiguio salir a tiempo de la casa _**_dijo Snowflake entre sollozos, en ese momento muchos trolls empezaron a llorar y otros simplemente estaban cabizbajos, no querian mostrar sus verdaderas emociones en ese instante, Snowflake necesitaba su apoyo, **  
**_

**_Snow... ¿Te gustaria quedarte a vivir aqui en la aldea? _**_pregunto el abuelo Pabbie **Se que nos es mucho pero aqui hay comida y mantas, y estamos aqui para ayudarte, o...**_

_**¿O que? no tengo otro lugar a donde ir **dijo Snowflake triste, aunque ya habia parado de llorar y ahora solo tenia los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja _

**_Tu padre jamas te conto... pero tienes una tia _**_dijo Pabbie, Snowflake lo miraba extrañada ¿Por que su padre ocultaria algo como esto? Pabbie vio que Snowflake no entendia y estaba confundia asi que decidio explicar la historia **Tu mamá era la princesa Anna de Arendelle **esto hizo que Snow se sorprendiera aunque eso explicaba el porque su padre conocia a la reina ¿Pero porque se fueron del castillo? **Poco despues de que tu naciste, tus padres hicieron un viaje en trineo, tu te quedaste al cuidado de tu tia, pero cuando tus padres paseaban se desato una avalancha, tu padre hizo lo que pudo para proteger a tu madre, pero ella murio y el se sintio culpable de eso, al regresar a Arendelle, Kristofff le dio la triste notica a tu tia, quien al perder a la persona que mas queria en el mundo perdio el control de sus poderes y se volvio una persona muy fria.. como el hielo, tu padre desidio que se mudaran del castillo sin decir nada a nadie y te oculto la verdad para que tu no decidieras ir a conocer a tu tia, pero creo que es tiempo de que lo hagas, tu puedes descongelar a Arendello solo recuerda...**_

_**Un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazon **interrumpio la rubia, Pabbie asintio sonriendo, **Asi que.. ¿ Tu dices que vaya a ver a mi tia que seguro no sabe que yo existo, decir que la quiero o algo por el estilo para devolver el verano? **pregunto la chica sin entender nada. _

**_Tu mamá una vez lo hizo... ¿Por que tu no?_**_pregunto Pabbie **Sera una aventura y ¿No es lo que siempre has deseado? ademas no tienes porque temerle... ella es tu tia y ella queria mucho a tu madre, solo necesita un poco de amor**_

_**Yo diria que necesita reparaciones **dijo Snowflake _

**_Todos las necesitamos,_**_ dijo Pabbie_

**_Hola! se seguro se preguntaran ¿Esta no se cansa de matar personajes? y la verdad no, aunque si me dolio matar a Anna y Kristoff, y si Kristoff le iba a confesar toda la verdad a Snowflake sobre su mama, su tia, y todo eso, pero en fin ahora Snowflake sabe que es una princesa ¿Ira a buscar a su tia?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Snowflake ahora estaba mas que confundida ¿La malvada reina de las nieves era su tia? ¿Ella era una princesa? ¿Por que su padre le oculto toda la verdad?, ella no sabia que hacer, ¿Que haria ahora? no podia ir a Arendelle a ver a la reina y decirle "¿Que crees? Soy tu sobrina", tenia dos opciones quedarse en la aldea troll en donde estaria segura o ir a Arendelle, tal vez ella podria hacer que el invierno acabara, ¿Pero arriesgarse a terminar como una estatua de hielo? habia muchas leyendas sobre la reina de las nieves, era una mujer malvada con corazon de hielo que convertia en estatuas de hielo a quien se atreviese a entrar a su castillo, ¿Que se suponia que debia de hacer? ella no tenia ningun poder que pudiera acabar con el invierno o con su tia, solo era una chica normal._

**_¿Que se supone que debo hacer?_**_ Se atrevió a preguntar Snowflake, Pabbie la vio con ternura._

**_Solo escucha tu corazón_**_ dijo Pabbie, esto solo hizo que la chica no entendiera nada ¿Seguir a su corazón?, Snowflake, quería mucho a los trolls pero, ¿vivir allí? Ella no soportaría el frío de las montañas en las noches, aunque todo Arendelle estaba cubierto de nieve y hielo, el frío era mas intenso en las montañas, y al anochecer el poco calor que regalaba el sol desaparecía, en cambio si iba en busca de su tía, ella podría convenserla de devolver las demás estaciones, y si terminaba como una estatua de hielo por lo menos ella conocería a su madre y volvería a ver a su padre, o eso creia ella._

**_ire a_**_ **Arendelle **dijo Snowflake con una gran determinación, aunque claro estaba asustada jamas había ido a Arendelle, su vida estaba en las montañas, ir al pueblo seria algo nuevo para ella, pero también no podía evitar sentir un poco de felicidad, al con tendría una aventura, y quizás conocería el verano, o la primavera, o el otoño, ella no sabia que estación correspondía al mes en el que se encontraba, ella solo conocía el frío del invierno._

_Snowflake subió a Sven y se dirigió al pueblo de Arendelle, el viento hacia que las dos coletas de Snowflake se alzaran en el aire, ella adoraba esa sensación, el viento golpear su rostro le hacia sentir... Libre, mas libre de lo que jamas se había sentido, al llegar al pie de la montaña, ella se detuvo lo pensó un momento ¿Estaria haciendo lo correcto? Bajo de Sven y empezó a caminar, el pueblo estaba casi desierto, el río congelado, y sobre todo... Hacia mucho frío, estaba nevando y esto no ayudaba en nada, Snowflake tomo unos guantes morados que su padre na había regalado ya hace unos años, aunque estaban un poco desgastados servirían para disminuir el frío, su vestido era color lila con un suéter morado obscuro, y llevaba unas botas color café, y allí iba ella caminando por un pueblo al cual no conocía._

_En el pueblo, la poca gente que estaba fiera de sus casas la miraban extraño, tal vez porque jamas la habían visto y sinceramente ¿Quien en su sano juicio iría a Arendelle? Y Snowflake no estaba del todo segura si debía continuar caminando, de pronto un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes esmeralda se acercó a ella._

**_Hola ¿Estas perdida?_**_ Preguntó el chico amablemente, Snowflake alzo una ceja ¿Acaso parecía desorientada? _

**_No, solo he venido a ver a mi tía_**_ dijo Snowflake confundida, la verdad no presto mucha atención en su respuesta, pero algo si tenia claro no quería decirle que iría a ver a la reina, tela vez la vería extraño o le diría algo como ¿Acaso quieres morir? _

**_Bueno, permitime presentarme, mi nombre es Fabián Westergard_**_ dijo el chico amablemente._

**_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Snowflake Bjorman, pero dime Snow_**_ dijo Sbowflake sin dejar de ver algo confundida a Fabian **¿De donde eres? **_

_**De las Islas del sur **respondio Fabián, **vine a Arendelle a ver a la reina, pero aun no se si ir al castillo, quizás le diga a mis padres que la reina Elsa no quiso recibirme **dijo Fabián _

**_Si quieres te acompaño, es decir mi tía vive en el castillo_**_ dijo Snowflake, Fabián parecía un buen chico, y no había tiempo que perder, un día el invierno terminaría convirtiendo en hielo todo el mundo, **aproposito ¿Que edad tienes? **_

**_Tengo 17 años ¿y tu? _**_contesto Fabián sonriente _

**_18, soy mayor que tu, y por si quieres saberlo hoy es mi cumpleaños_**_ dijo Snowflake correspondiendo la sonrisa **bueno, Fabian te presento a Sven**_

**_Linda mascota _**_dijo Fabián neibtras se acercaba para acariciar a Sven_

**_No es una mascota, es mi amigo_**_ dijo Snowflake seriamente, **bueno supongo que debemos ir al castillo, entre mas rápido vayamos mejor**_

_**Tranquila, el castillo no esta lejos, y quiero disfrutar de mi vida antes de terminar como una estatua de hielo **dijo Fabián con un toque de preocupación en su tono de voz_

**_¿Acaso crees en esos cuentos?_**_ Pregunto Snowflake alzando las cejas_

**_No alses las cejas, me hacen sentir como un tonto_**_ dijo Fabián mientras movía sus manos en un gesto de desaprobación._

**_Bueno, disculpa no puedo evitarlo, pero es algo tonto creer en esas leyendas, seguramente la reina es buena... En el interior_**_ dijo Snow algo nerviosa, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que la reina fuera buena persona, pero ella debía intentar acabar con ese crudo invierno en el cual había vivido toda su vida, Fabián solo le regalo una sonrisa y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo._

_Hola**: **_

_**bueno quería agradeserle a Rose por sus reviews me alegra que a tus amigas y a ti les guste el fic, me haces muy feliz con tus comentarios, :) **_

_**Saludos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de iniciar con el capítulo quiero mandar un gran saludo a Carolina, Rose y sus amigas que leen el fic, me alegra que les guste la historia, Carolina muchas gracias por el review me hizo muy feliz leerlo, te juro que sonrei mucho tanto que mi mama cree que necesitó un psicólogo (ok no) pero miles de gracias a Rose y Carolina me motivan a seguir la historia :) También a una amiga de la escuela, que lee el fic pero no se en que cap. Vaya gracias Susana por leerlo, me encanta que te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Pues... Espero les guste el capitulo, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo ya que tengo que salir, se lo dedico a Susana, Carolina y Rose.

_Mientras nuestra querida princesita junto con su fiel amigo Sven y Fabián se dirigían a ver a la reina de Arendelle a la cual todos temían por las miles de leyendas que existían, en el castillo las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pero nuestro adorado muñeco de nieve seguía siendo el alegre Olaf que todos conocemos._

_En la soledad del gran palacio, la reina Elsa se encontraba trabajando, ese día estaba algo nerviosa por primera vez en años una persona iría de visita, ella no se sentía alegre por esto, al contrario ella no quería que esa persona llegara, pero tras muchas cartas de parte del príncipe Hans y la princesa Paulina de las islas del sur pidiéndole que recibiera a su hijo en Arendelle para tratar temas comerciales entre Arendelle y las islas del sur, tras el congelamiento del Fiordo, la comercialización con Arendelle había estado limitada y tenían que buscar nuevas rutas o medios de transporte para llegar a Arendelle, Elsa nunca quiso el congelar a Arendelle, pero su tristeza no dejaba de hacer que la reina perdiera el control de sus poderes, y descongelar el río le resultaría algo imposible a Elsa._

_Además Elsa no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, pues ella no olvidaba que precisamente ese día su querida sobrina cumplía 18 años de edad, otro año sin saber nada de ella, pero que podía saber si ni siquiera hacia algo por buscarla, aunque aparentemente Elsa era fria en el interior seguía teniendo el mismo miedo que tenia en su niñez "Dañar a alguien" y la única forma de alejar a todos de ella era haciendo que todos le temieran, ella odiaba tratar mal a las personas y sufría cada vez que alejaba a Olaf._

_**Hola Elsa **__saludo alegremente Olaf a su querida amiga, aunque por 18 años Elsa lo había tratado de la peor manera el adorable muñeco no se rendia, era claro que en eso se parecía a Anna, y eso hacia que Elsa se entristeciera mucho mas, el frío aumentaba, cosa que no molestaba a Olaf en lo absoluto, pero a Arendelle si, _

_**Hola Olaf **__dijo Elsa sin voltear a verlo, ella seguía leyendo la correspondencia, aunque Olaf no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa, Elsa le había saludado, era algo nuevo, Olaf empezó a dar saltos de alegría, después de tanto tiempo Elsa empezaba a ser mas amable con el, y eso era grandioso._

_**¿Lista para ver a Hans #2? **__pregunto Olaf, esta pregunta hizo que Elsa asoltara una pequeña risita pero oculto su pequeña sonrisa tras los papeles que en el escritorio se hallaban, _

_**Su nombre es Fabian, y la verdad no creó estar lista pero entre mas rápido llegue mas rápido se irá **__respondio Elsa tratando de escucharse lo mas tranquila posible, pero no lo consiguió ya que en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo y el miedo, Olaf se acerco a ella lentamente, pero Elsa aun ignoraba lo que Olaf hacia, ella simplemente estaba muy concentrada en sus deberes reales que la mantenían ocupada la mayoría del tiempo, esto no le molestaba ya que así evitaba pensar en Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Snowflake, mi entres Elsa seguía leyendo y respondiendo la correspondencia Olaf llegó hasta justo al lados de la silla donde Elsa se encontraba, Olaf hizo un sonido con su boca para llamar la atención de Elsa, esto funciono ha que Elsa dejo de hacer sus deberes y dirigió su mirada al muñeco_

**_¿Necesitas un abrazo?_**_ Pregunto Olaf extendiendo sus ramitas que servían de brazos, Elsa lo vio con ternura, hacia tanto tiempo que el muñeco no le ofrecía uno de sus abrazos, esos fríos pero a la vez cálidos abrazos, Elsa le sonrió tiernamente, la ultima vez que abrazo a alguien fue a Anna, sin pensarlo se puso de rodillas en el suelo para estar a la altura de Olaf y lo abrasó,_

**_Gracias Olaf_**_ dijo Elsa mientras lo abrasaba, se sentía tan bien recibir un abrazo, en ese momento se arrepintió de tantas cosas que ella había hecho, ¿Pero que podría hacer? Ya era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, seguramente si consiguiera acabar con el invierto eterno inmediatamente la asesinarían. **Eres el mejor amigo del mundo Y perdón si me he portado como una mala persona contigo, es sólo que no quiero herir a nadie **_

_**Elsa, todo estará bien... ¿Que era lo que Anna siempre te decía? **pregunto Olaf separándose de Elsa un poco._

**_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_**_ respondió Elsa insegura, no estaba completamente asegura a que se refería Olaf,_

**_No, lo que Anna te decía cuando estabas nerviosa era: El amor descongela_**_ dijo Olaf** alejandote de las personas y ocultar tus emociones solo empeora las cosas, Elsa, a Anna no le gustaría que fueras tan infeliz.**_

**_Olaf, agradezco tu ayuda amiguito pero no puedo evitar sentirme asustada por lo que pueda pasar si es que consigo descongelar Arendelle, ¿Y si todos me odian? _**_preginto Elsa muy nerviosa_

**_Yo no te odio, y jamás podría odiarte_**_ respondió Olaf, sin que Elsa se percatara de esto el hielo empezó a desaparecer de la habitación lentamente._


	8. Chapter 8

_Elsa y Olaf seguían hablando sobre cualquier tema, Elsa no se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, el pequeño muñeco la hacia reír demasiado, ¿Como es que había permitido que su amistad terminara? ¿Como es que había dejado ir la hermosa vida que tenia solamente por su tristeza? Todo iba a la perfección hasta que..._

**_Elsa ¿Por que no buscamos a Snowflake, Kristoff y Sven?_**_ Pregunto Olaf, el estaba emocionado por el cambio en la actitud de Elsa en ese día, pero Elsa solo se quedo en silencio, parecía haberse quedado pasmada, ella lo pensaba pero ¿Salir del castillo? _

**_No_**_ respondió Elsa fríamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y retomaba sus deberes, __**No hay nada que hacer fuera del castillo **__a Olaf se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro, ¿Es que jamas haría entrar en razón a Elsa? El pequeño muñeco se acerco un poco ,as a Elsa quien al ver esto creo una pequeña pared de hielo para evitar que Ola se le acercase._

**_Elsa, no hay nada de que temer_**_ dijo Olaf buscando acercarse a Elsa quien solo creaba mas paredes de hielo, __**La vida es muy corta como para dejar ir a la hermosa familia que tienes, seguramente Kristoff lo entenderá y todo se resolverá **__dijo Olaf, pero Elsa solo empezó a llorar, recuerdos de Anna, recuerdos de lo mal que trato a Kristoff la ultima vez que lo vio, y la culpa de haber permitido que se llevaran a su sobrina una noche, la noche en la cual el invierno comenzó, ¿y si la niña murió de frío? ¿si ella causo una tormenta que lastimó a Kristoff, Sven o Snowflake? Ella jamas se lo perdonaría, tenia miedo de saber _

**_Olaf, si quieres ir a buscar a Sven, Kristoff y Snowfle vete, eres libre de abandonar el castillo, pero no me convenseras de abandonar este castillo_**_ dijo Elsa, Olaf bajo la mirada, pero una idea se cruzo por su mente, tal vez no consiguió que Elsa cambiara de opinión pero si buscaba a Kristoff, Sven y a Snowflake tal vez los convensa de ir al castillo._

**_Esta bien Elsa, iré a buscar a mi familia, pero te prometo que volveré_**_ dijo Olaf, Elsa solo permaneció en silencio, ¿Elsa permitiría que su único amigo se fuera? No pordia mantenerlo prisionero en el castillo, ella quería que Oalf fuera feliz aunque ella no lo fuera, así que solo volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa junto con un "Buenas suerte amiguito" y lo vio marcharse, ahora estaba mas sola que nunca, algo le decía "Ve con el Elsa" pero tenia miedo de salir, ella había sido mala persona, si alguien intentara matarla, ella entenderia, después de todo si ella estuviera en su lugar igual lo intentaría._

_Mientras Olaf salio del castillo, el frío aunque no le molestase, sentía que era mas intenso dentro del castillo, y así empezó la búsqueda de Olaf ¿Por donde empezar? El no lo sabia, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, su misión apenas habia iniciado._

_Mientras tanto Snowflake, Sven y Fabián caminaban por el pueblo, ya hubiesen llegado al castillo si no fuera por Fabián quien insistía en detenerse cada 5 minutos, el estaba asustado, sus padres la habían dicho que no tenia por que temer, le dijeron que la reina Elsa era buena persona, pero había tantas leyendas sobre ella, el no sabia que creer._

_snowflake también sentía miedo, pero sabia que si alargaba mas el tiempo o en llegar al castillo ella simplemente huiría y jamas se atrevería a volver, por eso quería hacer eso rápido, ir y hablar con la reina, aunque por su mente pasaba la pregunta ¿Que le diré cuando la vea? A Snow le agradaba Fabián aunque su actitud al posponer lo inevitable empezaba a irritarle._

**_Fabian, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de seguir? _**_pregunto Snowflake fastidiada, ya era la 5 parada que hacían en la ultima hora, a este paso llegarían al castillo para navidad._

**_No, no lo creó, el pueblo... Es lindo y me gustaría quedarme aquí un poco mas_**_ mintió Fabián, a esta respuesta Snowflake alzo una ceja dando a entender a Fabián "No te creo ni una sola palabra"_

**_¿Tienes miedo?_ ** _pregunto Snowflake entre risas, aunque ella sentía miedo también, le sorprendió que ese chico tuviese mas que miedo que ella._

**No es eso, simplemente me gusta Arendelle **_mintio el chico, el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz, eso hacia que Snow riera un poco, no tenía nada malo el sentir miedo, ¿por que ocultarlo?_

**_Vamos, ¿A quien le gusta Arendelle? Se que estas mintiendo, vamos se que tienes miedo ¿verdad Sven?_**_ Dijo Snowflake sonríenido Dulcemente_

**_Si, el esta muy asustado_**_ dijo Snowflake haciéndo la voz de Sven igual como hacia su padre, Fabián río al ver esto, jamas había visto cosa igual en su vida_

**¿_Le entiendes al reno? _**_pregunto Fabián seriamente_

**_Su nombre es Sven, y claro que le entiendo ¿tu no?_**_ Respondió Snowflake, esto hizo que Fabián quedara sorprendido ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿o esa chica realmente entendía a Sven?_

**_No, jamas había conocido a alguien que hablara con lor renos_**_ dijo Fabián aun confundido, ¿Debia confiar en esa chica? tal vez ella le ocultaba algo, al igual que el le ocultaba el hecho de ser un príncipe, pero esa chica realmente era extraña, es decir, no se veía ni un poco asustada por el hecho de que verían a la mismísima reina de las nieves, en Weselton se murmuraba que era una bruja sin corazón, otros dicen que asesino a su propia hermana, y congelo su propio reino en mas de una ocasión,_

_De pronto a lo lejos vieron algo que dejo boquiabiertos a ambos, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero al parecer Sven sabia que era, ya que en cuanto lo vio salio corriendo hacia el como si le alegrara verlo..._

Hola:

Saludos a todos hoy subí dos capítulos ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre :) 

Espero y les hallan gustado estos dos capítulos se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos, criticas, pero nada ofencivo.

Saludos nuevamente a Rose, Carolina y sus amigas que leen el fic, adoro sus reviews, muchas gracias por todo :) 

Susana F. (Tu ya sabes quien eres xD) realmente espero que el fic sea de tu agrado si no lo es dime :) TQM+ que ayer :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Snowflake y Fabián no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, un muñeco de nieve con vida, ¿Acaso era una broma? Pero al parecer Sven lo conocía ya que corrió hacia el felizmente, o por lo menos eso parecía._

**_¡Sven!_**_ Grito el pequeño muñeco alegremente mientras lo abrasaba con sus pequeñas ramitas, Snowflake alzo una ceja no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos ¿Sven conocía a ese muñeco? ¿Desde cuando los muñecos de nieve tienen vida? _

**_¿Lo conoces?_**_ Pregunto Fabián, ya que creyó que si el reno de su ahora amiga conocía al lindo y extraño muñeco, tal vez ella también supiera quien era el pequeño_

**_No, jamas había visto algo igual en mi vida_**_ dijo Snowflake sin voltear a verlo, ella seguía sin poder creerlo, solo veía a Sven tratando de quitarle la nariz al muñeco, esto la hizo reír un poco, _

**_Parece que tu mascota si lo conoce_**_ dijo Fabián viendo a Snowflake quien al parecer no se percataba de esto._

**_Sven no es mi mascota, es mi amigo, y tienes razón tal parece que son amigos_**_ respondió Snowflake finalmente volteando a verlo a los ojos._

_En ese momento Sven y el muñeco de nieve llegaron hasta donde estaban Fabián y Snowflake._

**_Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos_**_ dijo Olaf alegremente, y como era costumbre para el muñeco extendió sus ramitas para ofrecer abrazos._

**_Hola mi nombre es Fabián_**_ dijo Fabián aun confundido, ¿Acaso estaría soñando? Sus padres no le contaron banda acerca de muñecos vivientes en Arendelle._

**_Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Snowflake, pero dime Snow_**_ dijo Snowflake agitando una de sus manos de un lado para otro en forma de saludo _

**_¿Snowflake?_**_ Pregunto Olaf sorprendido, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pequeño muñeco, el empezó a saltar de la emoción mientras "aplaudía" con sus ramas que servían de brazos._

**_¿Si?_**_ Respondió Snow extrañada por la reacción de Olaf_

**_¿Kristoff es tu papá?_**_ Preguntó Olaf _

**_Si, así es_**_ dijo Snowflake ¿Su papá conocía un muñeco de nieve con vida y jamas se lo conto?_

**_¿Y donde esta el?_**_ Pregunto Olaf, Snowflake bajo la mirada y la felicidad que había en su rostro se desvaneció por completo, apenas esa mañana había ocurrido la tragedia, pero Fabián y Sven se habían encargado de no permitirle pensar en aquello, Snow no pudo mas y empezó a derramar varias lágrimas mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, Sven se acerco a ella y la rubia lo abrazo fuertemente, cuando tubo el valor suficiente para responder se puso de rodillas en el suelo y tomo un brazo del muñeco._

**_Mi papá se... Se... Murió esta mañana_**_ dijo Snowflake entre sollozos, Fabián se puso a su altura y la rodeo con sus brazos para tranquilizarla, Olaf se entristecio y se arrepentía de haber preguntado por Kristoff, a Snow no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, no se sentía cómoda siendo observada mientras desaahogaba su tristeza con el llanto, prefería llorar en privado, así que por mas difícil que le resulto dejo de llorar y se seco la lágrimas una y otra vez, aunque uno que otro sollozo de la joven se escapaba._

**_No estés triste_**_ dijo Fabián mientras la abrazaba, le regalo una tierna sonrisa y Snow se sonrrojo un poco, así que bajo la mirada para que nadie lo notara, _

_Ya mas tranquila Snow se atrevió a preguntar **¿La reina Elsa te creó?**_

_**Si, ¿por que? **pregunto Olaf agitando sus ramitas de abajo para arriba._

**_¿Como es ella?_**_ Preguntó Snowflake nerviosa, tenia miedo de que el pequeño describiera a su tía igual que en las leyendas "una bruja con corazón de hielo" _

**_Pues ella, es buena persona, amable, benévola, siempre piensa en la felicidad de los demás, claro que ahora esta muy triste y no puede descongelar todo esto_**_ dijo Ola_

**_¿Y porque la describen.. Tan... Diferente?_**_ Pregunto Fabián, _

**_No lo se, tal vez le tienen miedo a sus poderes,_**_ dijo Olaf con un poco de indiferencia,_

**_Entonces... ¿No nos convertirá en estatuas de hielo?_**_ Pregunto Fabián algo asustado aun_

**_No, Elsa no hace eso_**_ dijo Olaf con una pequeña sonrisa_

**_Entonces... La reina Elsa no congeló a su hermana ¿verdad?_**_ Pregunto Fabián, Snowflake lo veía raro, ella pensaba ¿De donde escucho tal tontería? Es decir ¿Quien mataría a su propia hermana?_

**_Pues... La congelo por accidente una vez pero un acto de amor verdadero la salvo_**_ dijo Olaf **Es una linda historia, la princesa Anna salvo a su hermana, un príncipe que antes era malo quiso matarla y Anna lo evito y ese fue el acto de amor verdadero que la salvo.**_

_**El amor descongela **dijo Snowflake para si misma en un murmullo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo ya que Olaf, Fabián y Sven la alcanzaron a escuchar perfectamente._

**_¿Como lo sabes?_**_ Preguntó Fabián_

**_Mi padre me lo decía, pero ahora eso no es importante, creo que debemos continuar_**_ dijo Snowflake levantándose por fin del suelo, Olaf asintió y los 4 se dirigieron al castillo de Arendelle, que desde donde estaban parecía estar ya muy cerca._


	10. Chapter 10

_Snowflake, Fabián, Olaf y Sven se dirigieron al castillo, Fabián aun dudaba si ir a ver a na reina era buena idea, a pesar de que había ido a Arendelle a hablar con ella sobre el comercio entre los dos reinos, pero... Es decir es la reina de las nieves. _

_Snow por su parte pensaba en que le diría en cuanto la viera, ni siquiera sabia nada "real" sobre ella apenas y conocía las leyendas que de ella se habían inventado, pero no eran reales ¿cierto? Nuestra querida princesa no sabia nada hacerca de la reina, solo que se llamaba Elsa, controla la nieve, es su tía, hermana de su mamá ¿Ademas de eso que? Ni siquiera sabia si la quería, ¿Como reaccionaria al verla? No podía llegar y decir ¡Hola soy Snowflake tu sobrina! ¿o si?_

_Sven... Pues es Sven, obvio estaba feliz por volver a ver a Elsa._

_Olaf, estaba hablando sobre Elsa... Cosas buenas...EH...cosas buenas... pero, en fin el conocía perfectamente a Elsa, ha vivido encerrado en un castillo junto a ella por 18 años, solo hablando con Elsa y algunos sirvientes, pero tras los cambios de humor en Elsa varios renunciaron, otros huyeron a otros reinos, y el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, pero nuestro muñeco de nieve favorito jamas cambio, seguía siendo feliz, amigo incondicional para Elsa, y un poco o quizás demasiado despistado, pero en fin así es Olaf._

**_Elsa es la persona más dulce, tierna y benévola que conozco_**_ decía Olaf feliz __**Seguro les encantará conocerla**_

_**Si claro **__dijo Fabián sarcásticamente, Snowflake aun no se atrevía a decirle a su amigo "Hey yo soy la sobrina de la reina Elsa" tan vez el creería que ella también era una "bruja" pero ¿Desde cuando a ella le importa lo que otros piensan, en especial cuando apenas y los conoce?_

**_Puede que ella sea... Amable_**_ dijo Snowflake con una sonrisa finjida, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de eso, y tampoco le tenia mucha confianza a Olaf ¿Un muñeco con vida? ¿confiaria en una creación de la reina de las nieves? ¿Y si es una trampa? Pero ella no podía saber si lo que ella pensaba era cierto, apenas y esta conociendo el reino, apenas ese día se entera de que es una princesa, una princesa que no tiene los mejores modales del mundo, una princesa que no sabe leer ni escribir ya que su padre o no sabia hacerlo o no lo creyó algo importante, una princesa que no conoce su reino y al parecer a su familia materna, era la princesa del desastre._

**_¿Sabes lo que dicen de ella en Weselton? La describen como una asesina, dicen que congelo a su propia hermana_**_ dijo Fabián en un tono súper dramático, ¿No estas exagerando un poco? Pensó Snow_

**_¡Eso no es cierto!_**_ Dijo Snowflake un poco molesta y segura de lo que decía... Ya que de eso ella estaba 100% segura, su padre le había contado que su madre murió en una avalancha y ella no creía que la reina Elsa asesinaría a su propia hermana,_

**_¿Como lo sabes?_**_ Pregunto Fabián **Creeme, mi padre igual me ha dicho que eso no es cierto, pero... Es su palabra contra la del resto del mundo**_

_**¿Por que copiar a los demás? Es decir... Estas en Arendelle, ¿Por que no dejas de lado esos... Rumores y conoces a la reina y ya veremos que opinas de ella? **sugirio Snowflake ¿Por que se sentía enojada cuando oía algo malo acerca de la reina de Arendelle? Es decir... Es su tía pero jamas ha hablado con ella, jamas la ha visto, pero es hermana de su mamá, y por lo que le han dicho los trolls La reina Elsa y la princesa Anna eran muy unidas._

**_Bueno, pero ¿Como es que sabes que ella no asesino a su hermana? Por lo que me has contado eres nueva en el pueblo_**_ dijo Fabián _

**_¿Quieres que te lo diga? Bien, mi tía es la reina Elsa_**_ dijo Snowflake rápidamente, Fabián abrió los ojos como platos ¿Snowflake era pariente de una hechicera? _

**_¿Tienes poderes?_**_ Pregunto Fabián evidentemente asustado, retrocedió un poco y Snow sólo rodó los ojos, _

**_No claro que no_**_ dijo Snowflake **si los tuviera creo que no estaría tan abrigada ya que el frío no me molestaría **_

_**¿Como es que... Tu ... Sobrina.. Es decir... Como es que tu eres... La reina... Sobrina? **decia Fabián balbuseando tal vez por el miedo que sentía ¿Pero miedo de que? Tal vez porque había "ofendido" a la reina Elsa frente a su sobrina, ¿Por que ella no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Por que ella había vivido alejada de su tía? _

**_Pues, mi mamá era la princesa Anna de Arendelle, claro que nunca la conocí ya que murió cuando yo era una bebe, pero según yo entiendo después de la muerte de mi madre, mi tía se deprimió o algo por el estilo, perdió el control de sus poderes...invierno eterno, en fin mi padre me alejo de ella por "seguridad" o tal vez por "culpa" por que el creyó no haber cuidado bien de mi madre,_**_ Fabián miraba confundido a Snow mientras ella trataba de explicar lo mejor que podia na historia, la cual ella ni siquiera conocía muy bien, **No me mires así, apenas esta mañana me entere de que ella es mi tía, y no se... Creo que se como acabar con el invierno**_

_**¿Que piensas hacer? **pregunto Fabián aun sorprendido_

**_Yo, creo que hablare con mi tía y ella arreglara todo... Estoy segura que ella no quiso congelar Arendelle_**_ dijo Snowflake_

**_¿Tu plan es hablar con tu tía a la cual jamas habías visto? ¿El que Arendelle siga viviendo en un invierno eterno depende del que charles con ella?_**_ Preguntaba Fabián alterado, esa chica había venido desde las montañas, en una misión imposible y no tenia un plan, solo esperaba que la reina de las nieves la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, es decir... Esa chica estaba loca_

**_Se que suena algo... Tonto de mi parte el venir sin un plan... Pero creo que puedo resolver todo esto, estoy segura de que la reina Elsa no es malvada, ella es algo... Incomprendida ... Supongo, mira entiendo si no confías en mi por no habertelo dicho antes, y si ya no me quieres acompañar no puedo obligarte_**_ dijo Snowflake algo desepcionada al ver la reacción tan negativa que tubo Fabián al ella contarle la verdad_

* * *

hOla

¿Por que no actualize ayer?

Problemas de internet... Sorry (mi vecino no pago el internet ok no XD) (yo tengo mi propio internet lo del vecino era una broma)

Hola a todos, miles de abrazos y besos a Susana F.

Saludos a Carolina y Rose adoro sus reviews perdón por no haber actualizado ayer


	11. Chapter 11

_Nuestros amigos se dirigieron al castillo, Snowflake y Fabián no se dirigían ni una palabra, el único que hablaba como si no hubiera mañana era Olaf, quien estaba emocionado, después de todo no siempre hay una reunión familiar, Snowflake se había desepcionado de Fabián ¿Por que le afecta tanto el que ella sea sobrina de la reina Elsa? No pudo decir algo como: "Felicidades" o no exactamente eso, ahora simplemente la hace sentir... Mal._

_De pronto la vista de Snow se gira hacia el río congelado y sobre este ve que varios trineos se acercan ¿Que esta pasando?_

**_Esos... ¿son trineos?_**_ Se le ocurre preguntar a la rubia, mientras que con sus manos jugaba con una de sus coletas._

**_Si, después de que la reina congelo el río, muchos cambiaron los barcos por trineos para mantener el comercio con Arendelle, después de todo necesitan muchos bienes que proporciona Arendelle y no se consiguen en otros reinos_**_ explico Fabián, ahora que Snowflake piensa ¿como es que Fabián sabe tanto? ¿Por que exactamente vino a Arendelle?_

**_¿Como sabes eso?_**_ Pregunto Snowflake desconfiada, el le ocultaba algo seguro, ¿como se atrevía a reclamarle el no haber contado su "secreto" cuando el no ha sido completamente sincero? _

**_Pues Snow, he estudiado_**_ respondió Fabián, esto de cierta manera ofendió a Snowflake ¿Que estaba tratando de decirle? _

_Snowflake se alejo de el y se acerco a Sven, y lo empezó a acariciar mientras caminaban _

**_¿Que pasa Snowy?_**_ Dijo Snowflake haciendo la voz de Sven, al igual que hacia Kristoff, claro que la voz que Snow finjia era mas "femenina"_

**_Nada amigo, sólo estoy nerviosa_**_ respondió Snowflake sonriente_

**_¿Por que? Ya veras que todo saldrá bien_**_ dijo Sven, Snowflake paso su brazo por el lomo del reno en forma de abrazo_

**_Sven, tu la conociste ¿De verdad es como Olaf dice?_**_ Pregunto Snowflake nerviosa, en pocos minutos vería a una completa extraña, ¿Que pasaría? Sven solo asintió, Snow se sintió un poco mas tranquila, confiaba en Sven, pero aun sentía un nudo en la garganta por el miedo, una parte de ella le decía "¿Que estas haciendo? Mejor regresa y olvidate de esto" pero otros aparte le decía "sigue, todo estará bien", Snow soltó un gran suspiro y cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquel gran palacio, donde tras esas puertas se encontraba la reina de las nieves._

**_Bueno... Andando_**_ dijo Snowflake en un murmullo que revelaba la inseguridad que tenia, Olaf abrió la puerta, Snowflake se acerco a Sven **Espera aquí amigo, iré a hablar con ella**_

_Sven se tumbo en el suelo, Snowflake sonrió y luego se giro a ver a Fabián y su sonrisa desapareció, se acerco a el **No tienes que venir si no quieres **le dijo Snowflake bajando la mirada._

**_No es que no quiera ir... Pero creo que necesitas hablar a solas con tu tía_**_ dijo Fabian, Snowflake asistió levemente, se alejo de el y junto con el alegre muñeco entraron al castillo._

_Snowflake caminaba lentamente siguiendo a Olaf, aunque se detenía muy seguido a observar detenidamente cada rincón del castillo, era mas grande de lo que ella pensaba, las paredes tenían un papel tapiz desgastado color guinda con estampados de flores, la escarcha cubría las puertas, padres, pinturas y muebles, lo extraño es que hacia mas frío dentro del palacio que afuera, esto hizo que Snowflake se abrazara a si misma para disminuir el frío que sentía._

**_¡Ven! Elsa esta por acá_**_ dijo Olaf feliz, Snowflake trago saliva, había llegado muy lejos ya, no podía retractarse de su decisión, suspiro y se armo de valor y siguió al muñeco de nieve hasta una puerta blanca cubierta de escarcha, Oalf empujo la puerta y allí sentada en un escritorio estaba una mujer de cabello rubio platinado, piel pálida, ojos azul, la reina de las nieves._

**_Elsa ya he regresado_**_ dijo Olaf feliz mientras se acercaba a Elsa, Snowflake permaneció quieta en el marco de la puerta, se limito a observar el como Olaf abrasaba a Elsa, la reina se veía triste pero aun así abrasó al tierno muñeco_

**_Hola amiguito,_**_ dijo Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Olaf no había pasado mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, para Elsa parecieron años, quería demasiado a Olaf_

**_He traído a alguien que quiere verte_**_ dijo Olaf sonriente como siempre, Elsa lo miro extrañada ¿Quien querría verla a ella? _

**_Hola_**_ saludo Snowflake nerviosa, Elsa se giro a verla, la reina camino hacia ella y al ver los ojos azules y las pecas en el rostro de Snowflake se cubrió la boca con sus manos no podía creer lo que veía... Esa chica era igual a Anna, rubia al igual que Kristoff... Era Snowflake_

* * *

_Fabián y Sven esperaban fuera del castillo, Sven estaba sentado en el suelo esperando a que Snowflake saliera del castillo, mientras que Fabián no sabia que hacer, aso que empezó a patear piedras que en el suelo se encontraban._

**_Sven, iré a dar un pequeño paseo_**_ dijo Fabián pero ¿Por que le decía eso a un reno? Fabián se alejo poco a poco, hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban los trineos que hace unos minutos Snowflake y el habían visto, lo curioso es que no traían mercancías o algo por el estilo._

**_Hola ¿Necesitan ayuda?_**_ Pregunto Fabián para así averiguar que se traían entre manos aquellos hombres._

**_¿Que opina de la reina de las nieves?_**_ Pregunto uno de los hombres, esta pregunta dejo extrañado y confundido a Fabián ¿Por que le preguntaba tal cosa?_

**_Pues opino que... Es ¿diferente?_**_ Dijo Fabián sin saber que responder ¿Quienes eran esos hombres? ¿Estaban de parte de la reina o en contra de ella?_

**_Yo opino que es una bruja, y para eso hemos venido hasta acá ¿No quieres acabar con este crudo invierno de una vez por todas?_**_ Preguntó aquel hombre, Fabián entendió que se traían entre manos... Asesinar a la reina._

* * *

HOLA, HOLIS, HOLO, HOLIWIS

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Al fin Elsa y Snowflake se vieron :)

Ahora, ¿Que creen que haga Fabián? ¿Ayudara a esos hombres o advertirá a Snow?

Saludos a Rose, Carolina, LareinedesNeiges, mil gracias por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz cada vez que los leo, igual me disculpo por el día que no actualize, lamento si los preocupe pero el internet de mi casa se enojo conmigo y no quería servir, igual si tengo tiempo posiblemente hoy suba otro capitulo para recompensarlos pero no prometo nada

Ahora... Responderé unos reviews

**LaReinedesNeiges **De verdad me alagas, me alegra que allás compartido mi historia en tu salón, me hizo sonreír involuntariamente el leer tu review y pues ahora a paso lo que esperaban desde hace capítulos... Elsa ve a Snow

**Rose **hola, lamento haberte asustado con eso de que no actualize, estoy bien por si te lo preguntas, y sobre hacer los capítulos mas largos, tratare pero no prometo nada, después de todo inventó todo mientras escribo, de hecho lo de los tipos que quieren matar a Elsa se me acaba de ocurrir

Los quiero

Atentamente: Alex


	12. Chapter 12

_Elsa no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Snowflake estaba frente a ella, a Elsa se le dibujo en su rostro la sonrisa mas sincera que en años había tenido, ¿Pero que podía decirle? Snowflake solo permanecía de pie frente a Elsa, preguntándose lo mismo que la reina._

**_Hola_**_ saludo finalmente Snowflake, el miedo que sentía se había esfumado al ver a su tía sonreír, ¿Quien era realmente la reina Elsa? No lo sabia, pero ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo_

**_¿Snowflake?_**_ Pregunto Elsa sonriendo, como ya había dicho antes, Elsa no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso sera un sueño? ¿una broma?_

**_Si_**_ dijo Snowflake sonriendo, en el rostro de Elsa se dibujo la sonrisa mas sincera que en años habia tenido, despues de 18 años volvia a ver a su pequeña sobrina, Snowflake era casi identica a Anna, a excepcion del cabello, pero los ojos eran igual de azules que los de Anna, Elsa queria llegar y abrasarla, pero dos cosas se lo impedian, una es que podria lastimarla y la otra es que Snowflake jamas la habia visto en su vida, posiblemente no quiera un abraso de su parte, ¿Ahora que podia decirle? muchos creerian que tras 18 años de verla tendria mucho que decirle, pero Elsa no encontraba las palabras exactas para decir lo que sentia._

**_Te he extrañado tanto_**_ dijo Elsa finalmente, tras mucho pensar en que diria, eso fue lo unico que salio de sus labios, aunque una oración muy corta, fueron palabras sinceras, Snowflake avanzo hasta donde Elsa se encontraba y le dio un fuerte abraso, Elsa al principio no lo correspondio, puesto que la tomo por sorpresa, poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abraso que su sobrina le habia dado, una vez correspondido el abraso el miedo de Elsa de congelarla desaparecio.**Me alegra verte de nuevo **dijo Elsa, Snowflake le regalo una tierna sonrisa como respuesta, en ese corto instante no eran necesarias las palabras, ese abraso lo decia todo, y por un corto momento Elsa sintio que Anna era quien la abrasaba._

**_A mi igual me alegra verla Reina Elsa _**_dijo Snowflake nerviosa mientras terminaba con el abraso, apenas la estaba conociendo, no era lo mas apropiado o correcto abrasarla ¿o si?, esta respuesta "A mi igual me alegra verla reina Elsa" entristecio un poco a Elsa, ¿Pero que podia esperar? Snow nunca la habia visto en su vida, obviamente no le iba a decir tia._

**_¿Co..como...d...do..donde?_**_ decia Elsa tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para preguntar o decir lo que ella queria, pero algo no le permitia pensar con claridad, **Feliz cumpleaños **dijo finalmente recordando que precisamente ese dia era el cumpleaños de Snowflake y ella no la habia felicitado _

**_Te acordaste _**_dijo Snowflake sorprendida,despues de todo Elsa no la habia visto en 18 largos años, Elsa le sonrio ampliamente, de pronto una pregunta paso por la cabeza de Snowflake, necesitaba saber algo **¿Por que congelaste Arendelle? **pregunto Snowflake, pero al instante se arrepintio de haberlo preguntado ya que la sonrisa del rostro de su tia... desaparecio, Elsa suspiro y se dirigio a su escritorio y de alli tomo un par de guantes y se los coloco, la respuesta a esa pregunta la hacia entristecerse, y lo que menos queria era lastimar a su sobrina como lastimo a Anna una vez._

**_Cuando tu mamá murio, pues ella era la persona mas importante en el mundo para mi, era mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, ella siempre estuvo allí para mi, y cuando el accidente ocurrio, me senti...tan sola, aunque sabia que no estaba sola, tenia a Olaf, Sven, a ti, y a... por cierto ¿Donde esta tu papá?_**_ pregunto Elsa al darse cuenta de que Snowflake venia sola_

**_Esta mañana... hubo un... terremoto... mi papá y o salimos rapidamente de la casa... pero Sven quedo atrapado ... papá regreso a la casa para ayudarlo ... Sven salio ... pero la casa se derrumbo y el no ... no logro salir a tiempo _**_dijo Snowflake con la voz entrecortada, en ese momento Elsa llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, se sintio triste, molesta consigo misma, ¿Por que jamas fue a buscarlos? se preguntaba Elsa, Kristoff no hubiera muerto si ella los hubiera ido a buscar, ¿Por que no lo hiso? _

**_Tienes que irte de aqui _**_dijo Elsa friamente intentando no ver a los ojos a su sobrina, esto desconcerto a Snowflake, acaba de abrasarla, de decirle que le alegraba verla, y ahora.. la hechaba_

**_Pero recien llegue_**_ dijo Snowflake, Elsa suspiro y formo con sus manos dos puños para controlar sus poderes._

**_Snow, en estos momentos no creo poder controlar mis poderes, sera mejor que te vayas no quiero herirte _**_dijo Elsa, Snowflake se preocupo, no iba a dejar a su tia sola... no permitiria que se quedase sola... no de nuevo, de pronto recordo algo que su padre y los trolls le habian dicho "Un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazon" ¡El amor descongela! penso Snowflake _

**_Solo piensa algo agradable tia, el amor descongela_**_ dijo Snowflake, de pronto Elsa recordo la frase que dijo Olaf la vez que Anna se descongelo "Un acto de amor descongela el corazon", a su mente se vino el momento despues a esa frase, cuando Anna la abraso, el primer abraso que habia recibido en años._

_Snowflake empezo a notar el que el hielo desaparecia poco a poco, parecia que se elevaba formando un gigante copo de nieve que al intante se disolvio, la habitacion habia quedado libre de escarcha y nieve, Snowflake sonrio, de pronto un sirviente entro a la habitacion ignorando completamente la presencia de Snowflake en la habitacion._

**_Reina Elsa, han llegado varios trineos de otros reinos, traen bienes comerciales y solicitan su presencia cuanto antes _**_informo aquel sirviente que a pesar de todo habia permanecido en palacio._

**_Gracias Kai, ire de inmediato _**_dijo Elsa, la reina rodo los ojos, hablar sobre el comercio de Arendelle no eran de sus actividades favoritas, Snowflake al notar este comportamiento en su tia no pudo contener una pequeña risa, Elsa dirigio su vista hacia su sobrina y le sonrio._

**_Creo que ya es tiempo de descongelar Arendelle _**_dijo Elsa, Snowflake sonrio, su tia al fin descongelaria el reino, **claro que lo hare despues de que esos comerciantes se vayan, no quiero hundir sus trineos, ¿Quieres acompañarme? despues de resolver esos asuntos podemos hacer algo juntas ¿Que opinas? **pregunto Elsa, Snow solo se limito a asentir rapidamente_

* * *

Hola

como lo dije hoy subi dos capitulos espero que les allan gustado

¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? la verdad ni siquiera yo lo se

acepto alagos, reclamos, que me lanzen tomates, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, etc etc etc

saludos a todos muchos besos y abrazos !

Atentamente su amiga Alex


	13. Chapter 13

_Fabian se quedo boquiabierto ¿Acaso serian capaces de lastimar a la reina?, claro que 18 años de invierno no han sido agradables para nadie, ¿Pero no había otra manera?_

**_Tengo que advertirle a Snow_**_ pensó Fabián en voz alta, para su mala suerte, los hombres que se hacían pasar por "socios mercantiles" lo escucharon a la perfección y se preguntaban ¿Quien sería la tal Snow?_

**_Tu no le advertiras a nadie ¿Estas de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra?_**_ preguntó uno de ellos muy molesto mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Fabián que por reflejo solo retrocedía, tenia que salir de allí y avisar a la princesa, y a la reina, después de todo na que estaba en peligro era la reina de las nieves, Fabián tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, _

**_Los... Ayudare_**_ dijo Fabián asustado, ¿Que es lo que podía hacer? El solo era un principe, no tenia poderes y aunque le costase a veces admitirlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ante la respuesta del muchacho varios de los hombres sonrieron._

**_Señor, la reina ya viene en camino_**_ anunció uno de ellos, esto preocupo a Fabián, ¿Y si Snow piensa que todo este tiempo su plan era asesinar a la reina? Fabián volteaba a ver a todos lados buscando algo... Aunque el con exactitud no sabia que era lo que buscaba, solo quería salir de allí y advertir a su amiga, pero esos hombres no lo dejarían ir sin antes haber cumplido su malvado propósito._

**_Bien, este es el plan, mientras la reina "inspeccione las mercancías" Edgar le lanzara una flecha a la reina,_**_ dijo uno mientras señalaba a un hombre que traía un arco y una flecha, seguramente era el tal Edgar al cual el hombre que parecía estar a cargo de todo se refería._

**_¿Por que hacen esto?_**_ Pregunto Fabián, es decir el no confía plenamente en la reina de Arendelle, pero confía en Snowflake, y ella parece confiar en la reina, y la princesa decía que había otra forma de acabar con el invierno, y no necesariamente era matando a la soberana de Arendelle._

**_No hay opción, si seguimos así, los cultivos morirán en su totalidad, la gente morirá de frío o de hambre, tenemos que acabar con esa bruja de una vez por todas, después de eso, Weselton tomara a Arendelle_**_ dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, así que Weselton estaba detrás de todo esto, Fabián tenia que buscar una solución a esto, detener a esos hombres... Algo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión._

**_Amor..._**_ Pensó Fabián de nuevo en voz alta recordando las palabras de Olaf "Un acto de amir verdadero descongela el corazón" **Amor es la solución **dijo Fabián de nuevo pensando en voz alta, los hombres alzaron una ceja confundidos por los comentarios del chico, algunos pensaron que Fabián estaba loco._

**_¿Amor? ¿Que soluciona el amor?_**_ Pregunto uno de los hombres sin entender a que se refería Fabián, en realidad nadie lo sabia_

**_Un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazón_**_ dijo finalmente Fabián, entonces el príncipe pensó "Tal vez Snow sea la solución" el sonrió involuntariamente, mientras que unos de los hombres soltaron una leve carcajada._

**_Pero que cursi eres_**_ dijo uno aun riendo **Eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas,**_

_**Seguramente es espía de la reina **comento otro, Fabián sol negó rápidamente con la cabeza, cuando un hombre estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, otro lo detuvo._

**_La reina ya esta cerca_**_ informo el hombre, todos se alejaron de Fabián mientras, finjian estar descargando mercancías, que lo que traían no eran mas que cajas vacías, de pronto llego la reina acompañada de una chica rubia que nadie conocía, algunos de los hombres murmuraron entre si "Esa chica afecta nuestros planes" susurro uno, mientras que otro le respondió "Tendremos que deshacernos de ella también, no queremos testigos" Fabián escuchó esto último, y el simplemente no permitiría que alguien lastimase a su amiga._

**_Majestad_**_ saludaron todos al unisono haciendo una reverencia, a Elsa no le gustaba mucho que la tratasen con "formalidad" y aunque tras varios años siendo reina de Arendelle, no se acostumbraba a que la llamasen "majestad" _

**_Buenos días caballeros_**_ saludo Elsa **permitanme presentarles a mi querida sobrina la princesa Snowflake **_

_Los hombres se voltearon a verse entre si ¿La reina tenía una sobrina? ¿Ella también era una hechicera? Los hombres finalmente hicieron otra reverencia, en forma de saludo a la princesa, Snowflake se sintió bastante incomoda ante este recibimiento, pero había algo extraño que no le terminaba de gustar a la princesa, algo no estaba bien en esos hombres._

**_¿De donde vienen estas mercancías?_**_ Preguntó Elsa _

**_Weselton_**_ respondió uno de ellos, Elsa alzo una ceja confundida, ella recordaba perfectamente que había roto todo trató comercial con Weselton tras lo ocurrido el día de su coronación, Snow estaba inspeccionando el extraño escenario con la mirada y después se percato de algo... Fabián. ¿Que hacia el allí? ¿Estaba con ellos? _

**_Lamento, informarles caballeros que Weselton no es bien recibido en Arendelle_**_ dijo Elsa, los hombres empezaban a desesperarse todo lo que querian era acabar con la reina, Snow se escabullo sin ser vista hasta donde Fabián se encontraba._

**_¿Que haces aquí?_**_ Preguntó Snowflake confundida, aquellos hombres le daban desconfianza y el que Fabián estuviese en ese lugar hacia que la princesa sospechara de el,_

**_Snow, tienes que sacar a tu tía de aquí, esta en peligro_**_ le advirtió en un susurro a Snowflake, al voltear noto como la reina se acercaba a una de las cajas y a sus espaldas estaba uno de esos hombres apuntando a su tía con una flecha_

**_¡Cuidado!_**_ Grito Snow antes de salir corriendo hacia donde su tía estaba para así empujarla y salvarla de que la flecha la inpactara, pero la flecha a pesar que que no hirió a la reina de las nieves hirió gravemente a..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Snowflake al darse cuenta que uno de esos hombres estaba a punto de lastimar a su tía, lo único que hizo fue gritar "¡Cuidado!" Antes de salir corriendo para empujar a Elsa antes de que la flecha la matara, Fabián salio tras de Snowflake, Snow empujo a Elsa quien cayó al suelo junto con Snowflake pero la flecha hirió gravemente a Fabián quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para esquivar la flecha._

**_Niña tonta, lo has arruinado todo_**_ dijo uno de ellos, Elsa se levanto del suelo rápidamente y con ayuda de sus poderes atrapo a la mayoría de esos hombres en hielo, Snowflake corrió hacia Fabián quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, la flecha le había dado cerca del abdomen, por suerte no había sido su corazón, pero el muchacho estaba sangrando demasiado, si no era atendido cuanto antes, Fabián podría morir, Snowflake busco con la vista algo que podría ayudarla a detener el sangrado, solo encontró una manta que estaba en uno de los trineos, Snow la tomo y trató de usarla como "venda"_

_Mientras tanto, Elsa hacia murallas de hielo para evitar los impactos de las flechas que constantemente le arrojaban, pero eran demasiados, y ella era solamente una, cuando Snow logro detener el sangrado de Fabián, este le sonrió débilmente._

**_Tienes que ayudarla, te necesita_**_ dijo Fabián con pocas fuerzas __**yo estaré bien **__Snowflake sabia que Fabián tenia razón, la reina necesitaba ayuda, ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? No tenia ninguna habilidad mágica, no sabia que hacer en una situación así, se giro a ver a Fabián nuevamente, __**Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees, yo creo en ti **__le dijo Fabián, posiblemente para darle ánimos solamente, Snow soltó un gran suspiro, y se puso de pie, mientras todos estaban ocupados intentando asesinar a Elsa, la princesa aprovechó esto para pasar sin ser vista detrás de ellos y acercarse a uno de sus trineos que mas alejan dos se encontraban, Snow caminaba despasio y con bastante cuidado ya que varias flechas que lanzaban se desviaban a causa de la nevada que había iniciado, seguramente debido al miedo que sentía Elsa en esos momentos, pero finalmente Snow llegó al trineo y allí encontró una pala, así que la tomo y se coloco detrás de 3 hombres que estaban apuntando hacia su tía, y con la pala, los golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente dejando inconscientes a cada uno de ellos, uno de los hombres trato de lanzarle una flecha a Snow, ella por "reflejo" se cubrió con la pala y esta cayo al suelo al impactar con el utencilio de jardín._

**_No se atrevan a lastimarla_**_ dijo Elsa congelando de pies a cintura al hombre que se había atrevido a atacar a su sobrina, este al sentir el frío en su cuerpo soltó las flechas que traía en mano, otro de ellos mientras Elsa se defendía uno de los hombres usando la misma estrategia de Snow, se escabulló sin ser visto por detrás de Snowflake que con ayuda de su pala golpeaba en la cabeza a quien se le acercase, este hombre que se había escapado de la vista de todos tomo a Snowflake por detrás y puso una espada en su cuello._

**_Reina Elsa_**_ dijo el llamando la atención de la reina de las nieves, al ver esto, los hombres bajaron las armas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que derrotasen a la soberana, ahora William, uno de sus aliados, haba atrapado a la princesa, y si algo sabían de la reina de Arendelle, era que ella haría lo que fuera por su familia, o eso la duquesa de Weselton les habían contado, ya que su padre, el anterior duque había presenciado los poderes de la gobernante de Arendelle, Elsa palideció al ver que habían atrapado a su sobrina quien no dejaba de luchar para soltarse del agarre del hombre, __**Ahora vera que no estamos jugando **__dijo el, aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a matar a la princesa, Snowflake al ver que no tenia escapatoria cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando lo inevitable, Elsa estaba dispuesta a quitar la espada de las manos de aquel malvado hombre con ayuda de sus poderes pero fue sujetada fuertemente por varios secuases de Weselton para evitar esto y con a varios esfuerzos lograron colocarle unos guantes en sus manos para evitar que la reina interfiriera en sus planes, de pronto todo empezó a temblar levemente, el hombre que sujetaba a Snow se percato de esto y alejo un poco la espada del cuello de la princesa que permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras que algunas lágrimas se escabullían entre sus párpados, de pronto la espada que traía el hombre se elevo en el aire, Elsa y los hombres, al igual que Fabián que seguía en el suelo sin poder levantarse debido al fuerte dolor que sentía se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto. ¿Que estaría pasando?_

_Snow abrió los ojos lentamente al parecerle extraño no haber sentido dolor alguno, y se dio cuenta de algo, todos la veían finamente, incluida la reina de las nieves, Snow se desconcertó y en ese momento la espada cayó como a 1 metro frente a ella._

**_¿Tienes poderes?_**_ Preguntó Elsa sorprendida, Snow seguía confundida, jamas había visto algo que revelara el que ella tenia poderes, los trolls jamas le habían dicho algo relacionado con eso, pero siendo sobrina de la reina de las nieves es posible que ella allá causado el que esa espada flotara, Snow estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo cerro los ojos nuevamente y se concentro, al abrirlos se encontro con todos aquellos hombres que habían atacado a su tía y a ella elevados en el aire, su tía la miraba aun sorprendida, Elsa se retiro los guantes de las manos y corrió a abrasar a su sobrina._

**_¿Estas bien?_**_ Preguntó Elsa abrasando con fuerza a Snowflake, Snow correspondió el abrasó mientras algunas lágrimas salían de ella al igual que algunos sollozos, Elsa empezó a tranquilizarla** shhh... Ya paso, ya nadie podrá lastimarte **dijo Elsa aun abrasandola._

**¡Bajenos! ¡No hemos terminado con ustedes par de brujas!** _gritaban algunos de los hombres que aun seguían flotando en el aire, Snow volteo a ver a su tía con una sonrisa, Elsa sabia que ella se traía algo entre manos, esa sonrisa la tenia Anna cada vez que quería hacer una travesura, Elsa solo asintió leve gente, y Snowflake dejo caer a los hombres con mucha fuerza al suelo, estos al recibir el impacto contra el suelo se retorcieron de dolor, Elsa se aseguro de que no escapasen atrapándolos en hielo, Snow fue por algunos guardias de Arendelle a los cuales les contó lo ocurrido, fueron a donde estaba la reina, allí arrestaron a todos esos hombres y llevaron a Fabián al castillo para que fuese atendido por un medico._

**_Es hora_**_ dijo Elsa sonriendo, Snow no entendía al principio, pero luego entendió la idea que tenia en mente su tía... Acabar con el invierno, Elsa pensó en todas las personas a las cuales quería, Anna, Snowflake, Olaf, Kristoff, sus padres, y la nieve y hielo empezó a desaparecieron elevándose en el aire, Snow veía aquel escenario felizmente, su tía reunió todo aquel "hielo" y formo un copo de nieve gigante en el suelo el cual disolvió._

**_wow, todo es tan... Hermoso_**_ dijo Snowflake en voz baja, Arendelle estas lleno de color, muchas personas salieron de sus casas, desde donde estaban no podían observar todo perfectamente, pero seguro todos en Arendelle no podían creer lo que veían, Elsa y Snow regresaron al castillo donde Olaf las esperaba, al igual que Sven que al ver a Snow se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba mientras "saltaba de la felicidad" Snow lo abrasó y empezó a hablar con el y a finjir la voz del reno_

_ "Realmente es la perfecta combinación de Kristoff y Anna" pensó Elsa, "También hace lo que Kristoff solía hacer" Elsa suspiro, de pronto Sven se dirigió hasta donde la reina se encontraba y lamió su mejilla con su lengua_

**_Tambien te extrañe amigo_**_ dijo Elsa, entraron al palacio y fueron a la habitación donde Fabián estaba, allí recostado en la cama el joven príncipe se veía aburrido,._

**_¡Fabian, estas bien! _**_dijo Snowflake emocionada, mientras corría a abrasarlo, Fabián correspondió el abrasó y sonrió ampliamente._

**_¿Como estas? ¿No te hicieron daño?_**_ Pregunto Fabián, Snow negó con la cabeza sonriendo, Fabián la volvió a abrasar y empezaron a hablar muy felices, como los amigos que eran, Elsa se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de Snow y Fabián._

_**Majestad, muchas gracias por... Recibirme en su castillo **dijo Fabián nervioso, se sentía avergonzado por no haber notado la presencia de la reina antes._

_**No tienes que agradecer, al contrario, te estoy agradecida por haber traído a mi sobrina devuelta al castillo, y protegerla **dijo Elsa amablemente_

_**Reina Elsa, creó que Snow no necesito mi ayuda, ella fue quien me convenció de venir acá, y ella se defendió perfectamente **dijo Fabián igual de amable como lo fue Elsa, Snow sonrió_

**_Hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresas, además de que descubri que era una princesa, igual me entere de que tengo poderes._**_comento la princesa sonriendo **solo necesito aprender a utilizarlos **dijo Snow tratando de mover un libro con su mente, pero este solo se mantuvo en el aire por unos pocos minutos antes de caer al suelo _

**_Tranquila, lo lograras_**_ dijo Elsa _

* * *

_Paso una semana desde el deshielo en Arendelle, después de 18 años la gente volvía a sentir el cálido clima que ofrecía el mes de Junio, después de aclarar algunas cosas y disculparse con todos en Arendelle, la reina Elsa volvió a ser la misma de antes, ahora todos la habían perdonado, ya que entendieron el dolor que su reina sentía al haber perdido a su familia, ahora un baile se había organizado en honor a la princesa Snowflake._

_Snow no sabia que hacer, jamás había asistido a un baile, de hecho jamas había oído la palabra "baile" en su vida, su tía le dijo que no era la gran cosa, pero que por alguna razón a la princesa Anna le encantaban, _

**_¿Tia?_**_ Preguntó Snowflake llamando la atención de Elsa_

**_¿Si?_**_ Dijo para que su sobrina entendiera que ella tenia toda su atención._

**_¿Abra chocolate?_**_ Pregunto la princesa, Elsa sonrió ampliamente, no cabe duda que se parece mas a Anna de lo que ella creía._

**_Si, claro que abra chocolate_**_ dijo Elsa asintiendo con una sonrisa, **Pero no quiero que comas demasiado, podría darte dolor de estómago **_

_**De acuerdo, me controlare **bromeo la princesa entre risas._

**_Por cierto, tienes que vestirte, el baile iniciara pronto_**_ dijo Elsa sonriendo _

**_Claro, no te preocupes, estare lista_**_ dijo Snow **Pero hay un problema **dijo Snow con un poco de vergüenza **no se bailar **comento la princesa bajando levemente la mirada_

**_No te preocupes, yo jamás aprendí a hacerlo, pero seguro no debe ser tan... Difícil_**_ dijo Elsa tratando de no alterar a su sobrina, aunque ella misma creyese que bailar era lo mas difícil del mundo, pero no quería preocuparla con ese detalle, además seguro a Fabián no le importaria, el príncipe de las islas del sur, se convirtió en el mejor amigo de la princesa, y el la invitó al baile, Snow había aceptado.**Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, mientras alistate **dijo Elsa, Snow asintió rápidamente, su tía salió de la habitación, Snow usando sus poderes abrió las puertas del armario y saco un vestido rosado con detalles dorados y en la falda tenia bordado algunas rosas._

* * *

**_Esos inútiles no pudieron eliminar a la reina de las nieves_**_ dijo una mujer muy molesta, estaba furiosa ya que la misión de apoderarse de Arendelle había fallado **¿Como es posible que tantos hombres no hallan podido vencer a una reina? **_

_**duquesa, la reina de las nieves recibió ayuda **dijo un hombre que había conseguido salir de Arendelle sin ser capturado por la guardia real. **hay una princesa**_

_**¿Esa princesa apareció? Creí que había quedado claro que se desharían de la familia real, claro a excepción de las reina Elsa, tal como ordenó mi padre **dijo la mujer_

**_Hace años, cuando provocamos la avalancha, la princesa Anna falleció, mientras que el príncipe Kristoff huyo de Arendelle junto con su hija, la niña apenas era una bebe, no creímos que hubiera peligro al dejado con vida_**_ dijo el hombre **Pero, esa princesa tiene poderes, es una bruja al igual que su tía, puede mover cosas con la mente, no pudimos contra ellas **_

_**Por eso, debieron obedecer las ordenes de mi difunto padre, pero no se preocupen, tienen una segunda oportunidad, tiene que acabar con la reina de las nieves y esa princesa **dijo furiosa la duquesa de Weselton._

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Creyeron que ya iba a terminar? _

_¿Que opinan del capitulo? _

_Lo hize mas largo de lo normal, y ahora se descubrieron algunas cosas, ¿Quien quiere matar a los de Weselton? _

_Saludos a todos. :) _

_Su amiga: Alex_


	15. Chapter 15

_Fabian llego temprano al castillo ese día, gracias a que el fiordo había sido descongelado, ahora el muelle se encontraba repleto de barcos de todos los reinos, incluso sus padres el príncipe Hans y la princesa Paulina de las islas del sur asistieron, todos estaban felices ya que el verano había regresado al reino de Arendelle, y sobre todo muchas personas deseaban conocer a la princesa Snowflake._

_Elsa bajo las escaleras y vio a Fabián allí esperando, la reina se acerco a el __**Buenos días príncipe Fabián ¿Necesita algo? **__ preguntó amablemente Elsa, Fabián volteo a verla y le sonrió __**Su majestad, buenos días, quería... Pues... saludar a Snow...digo a la princesa Snowflake **__dijo Fabián, Elsa sonrió __**No es necesario las formalidades, después de todo mi sobrina y tu son amigos **__dijo Elsa para tranquilizar a Fabián, quien se veía nervioso por alguna razón._

**_¿Elsa? Wow no has cambiado casi. Nada_**_ dijo una voz femenina que Elsa reconoció al instante, se giro a ver a quien la llamaba y sonrió ampliamente __**Princesa Paulina, cuanto tiempo sin vernos **__dijo Elsa contenta __**Espero que allá tenido buen viaje**_

_Paulina sonrió y corrió a abrasar a Elsa __**Me alegra volver a verte Elsa, el viaje estuvo bien, me alegra que hallas descongelado Arendelle, todo es muy hermoso, estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a Snowflake **__decia Paulina emocionada, la ultima vez que había visto a la princesa era tan solo una bebe, Fabián estaba algo confundido, sus padres le mencionaron que habían conocido a la reina de las nieves, pero jamás le dijeron que fueran amigos._

**_¿Y Hans?_**_ Pregunto Elsa, __**¿Como han estado? **__preguntaba Elsa_

**_Pues, todo ha estado bien por las islas del sur, no me quejo, y Hans esta fuera_**_ dijo Paulina de pronto vio a Fabián __**Hola Fabian ¿Como estas? ¿Comiste bien? ¿Te tallaste detrás de las orejas? **__empezo a preguntar Paulina como cualquier madre sobreprotectora, después de todo Fabián llevaba poco mas de 1semana en Arendelle._

_De pronto el príncipe Hans entro y al ver a Elsa camino hacia ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia __** Reina Elsa, un gusto volver a verla **__dijo Hans, Elsa hizo una reverencia._

**_Bueno, ¿Como es que se conocen?_**_ Pregunto Fabian, Hans jamas le había contado la historia a su hijo de como trato de matar a la reina Elsa, ese tema no se hablaba en las islas del sur, claro después de mucho insistir sus hermanos accedieron a guardar eso en secreto y jamas contarle a Fabián su obscuro pasado._

_**Tu padre, vino el día de mi coronación a Arendelle, allí nos conocimos **__dijo Elsa, Hans suspiro con alivio y Elsa le guiño un ojo dándole a entender que no diría nada al respecto._

**_¿Por que jamas lo mencionaron?_**_ Pregunto Fabián pero antes de que Hans o Paulin respondieran Snowflake bajo las escaleras, traía el cabello recogido en un moño adornado con unas flores entrelazadas con su cabello, Fabián se quedo boquiabierto jamas había visto a Snow tan linda como ese día._

**_wow, ¿Ella es Snowflake? Como ha crecido, es idéntica a Anna_**_ decía Paulina felizmente, no podía creer que la bebé que vio hace años ahora era una señorita, a pesar de que pasaron 18 años, estaba impresionada por el parecido a Anna._

**_Si, soy yo ¿Quienes son ustedes?_**_ Pregunto Snowflake olvidando el hecho de que era una princesa y debía comportarse como tal, pero a nadie pareció importarle esto._

**_Snow, ellos son mis padres, el príncipe Hans y la princesa Paulina de las islas del sur_**_ dijo Fabian, Snow hizo una pequeña reverencia **Mucho gusto altezas **dijo Snowflake._

_Elsa se retiro a resolver los pendientes que tenia, mientras que Snow y Fabián empezaron a hablar, Hans y Paulina los observaban a una distancia prudente, no querían que notaran que escuchaban su conversacion._

_Snow le conto a Fabián que ella estaba muy nerviosa ya que sería su primer baile y ella no tenia idea de como bailar, Fabián le dijo que el bailaba bien, y se ofreció a ayudarla a aprender, los dos fueron al salón de baile que los sirvientes estaban decorando aun, solo eran los últimos detalles, Fabián tomo una mano de Snow y la coloco en su hombro, entrelazo una de su manos con la de Snow y coloco su mano libre en la cintura de la princesa, Fabián guiaba a la princesa que solo le dio un par de pisotones al inicio del baile, pero Snowflake aprendió rápido y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ella era una bailarina excepcional._

**_wow, seguro impredionaras a todos, eres buena bailarina_**_ dijo Fabián sonriendo, Snow sonrió y volteo a ver una mesa donde se encontraban muchos dulces y entonces localizo los chocolates, con ayuda de sus poderes elevo dos chocolates y los atrajo hasta ella, tomo uno y el otro se lo dio a Fabián, el príncipe agradeció y comió el chocolate de un solo bocado._

* * *

_El baile inicio, Snowflake empezó a ponerse nerviosa, algunas flores de su cabello empezaban a elevarse en el aire, Elsa se percato de esto y puso una mano en el hombro de Snow._

**_Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, no tienes de que preocuparte._**_ Dijo Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa para que Snow no estuviera nerviosa, además con sus poderes Snow podría hacer que todos en la fiesta flotaran en el aire._

**_Tia Elsa, ¿Como te sentiste tu en tu primer baile?_**_ Pregunto Snowflake, tal vez si Elsa le contaba que en su primer baile todo salio bien serviría para calmarse, pero Elsa estaba ideando una idea para no contarle su primer baile, que fue el día de su coronación y ese baile no salio nada bien._

**_Pues, fue aburrido, tu mamá acabo con todos los chocolates así que no pude probarlos,, pero no fue la gran cosa_ **mi_ntio la reina de las nieves, sabia que su sobrina estaba al borde de enloquecer por los nervios y no podía decirle la verdad por que la respuesta seria "Fue horrible, pelee con Anna y mis poderes se salieron de control, congele todo Arendelle, al igual que le lanze hielo al corazón a mi hermana, después trataron de asesinarme 2 veces" _

_Snow al escuchar la respuesta de su tía suspiro, de pronto Kai se dirigió al salón de baile, se puso de pie junto a los tronos y las anuncio._

**_Su majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle_**_ dijo Kai, después Elsa camino hasta colocarse frente a los tronos, los invitados hicieron una reverencia **La princesa Snowflake Bjorgman de Arendelle **dijo Kai, Snow suspiro con el propósito de calmarse, camino hasta ponerse al lado de su tía, todos los invitados hicieron una reverencia nuevamente._

_Muchos invitados se acercaban a la reina y a la princesa para saludarlas y conocer a la princesa, Snow estaba realmente aburrida, estaba luchando para no caer dormida, de pronto Fabián llego a su rescate, **Princesa Snowflake ¿Me consedería...?**_

_Snow no lo dejo terminar de preguntar simplemente asintió rápidamente y fue a bailar junto a Fabián, Elsa los veía con una sonrisa, de pronto alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos._

**_Su majestad, me alegra verla_**_ dijo un hombre, que Elsa no conocía, la reina correspondió el saludo pero se sentía incomoda estando allí, así que decidió alejarse un poco sin parecer grosera, pero antes de eso el hombre se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención._

**_¿Le gustaría bailar?_**_ Preguntó el, Elsa negó rápidamente con la cabeza **No se bailar **respodio Elsa, nuevamente trato de alejarse, sin ser vista por los demás invitados y sirvientes salio del salón, aunque fue seguida por aquel hombre._

_Ya estando alejada de la fiesta Elsa empezó a correr, no sabia quien era aquel hombre pero no le daba confianza, después de mucho correr, a que hombre la alcanzo y la tomo por detrás sujetando las manos de la reina con una mano y con la otra cubriendo su boca._

* * *

_En la fiesta Snow y Fabián bailaban felices hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por los padres de Fabián._

**_Snow ¿A donde fue tu tía?_**_ Pregunto Hans con preocupación en su voz, Snowflake empezó a buscar a Elsa con la vista pero no la encontraba _

**_No lo se_**_ dijo Snow preocupándose, los 4 iniciaron una búsqueda por el castillo pero no había rastro de la reina, tampoco había hielo o escarcha por el palacio, asustados regresaron al salón con la esperanza de ver a Elsa allí, pero no fue así, Snow cancelo la fiesta, además de que tenia miedo de hacer que todos en la fiesta empezaran a flotar, cada invitado se retiro a su respectiva habitación en el palacio, y los chocolates, instrumentos y decoraciones empezaron a elevarse en el aire, Snow estaba preocupada ¿Ahora perdería a su tía también?, Hans y Paulina se impresionaron al ver las cosas flotando, pero Fabián parecía muy tranquilo con eso y se acerco a Snowflake para apoyarla y darle un abrasó._

**_Tranquila todo estará_**_ **bien **le dijo Fabián, Snow empezó a llorar silenciosamente, la reina Elsa podía estar en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada, las flores de su cabello empezaron a flotar al igual que algunos muebles, pero Fabián la abrasó con mas fuerza para tranquilizarla, finalmente consiguió que la princesa se calmara y con esto los objetos cayeron al suelo, Hans y Paulina no salían de su asombro._

**_Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que algo malo pase_**_ dijo Snowflake, Fabián apoyaba esa idea pero necesitaban alguna pista que los condujera a la reina de las nieves._

* * *

_Hola soy yo su amiga Alex _

_Hice el cap. Largo, espero y les allá gustado, nos vemos mañana, saludos a Rose, Mariela, Carolina y a sus amigas y a la sobrina de Rose._

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas me alegran el día, espero que la historia siga su agrado._

_Rose: yo también tengo una sobrina muy impaciente y se que a veces puede llegar a ser molesto, me alegro que le alla gustado el fic a tu sobrina, y nuevamente gracias por tus reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

_Elsa se resistía a ser jalado por aquel hombre, pero no lo conseguía, los sirvientes estaban ocupados con la fiesta y la mano de aquel hombre le evitaba pedir ayuda, el hombre saco a Elsa del castillo por la puerta de servicio que no tenía vigilancia, allí había un carruaje al cual subieron._

_Elsa daba gritos ahogados, pero nade podía escucharla mas que el hombre que la había atrapado._

**_Callate_**_ ordeno aquel hombre, la reina solo luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, la forma en la que estaba sujetando sus manos la lastimaba, después de aproximadamente 20 minutos en el carruaje, aquel hombre y el que estaba conduciendo el carruaje bajaron a Elsa y la llevaron a un barco, el cual estaba alejado del muelle y de los demás barcos, cuando entraron allí la sentaron en una silla y la ataron para que no escapase._

**_Sueltenme_**_ dijo Elsa, los hombres negaron con la cabeza rápidamente y salieron dejando a Elsa sola, pero esto no duro mas de 5 minutos ya que una mujer entro a donde la reina se encontraba, Elsa jamas la había visto, pero aunque claro en los 18 años que Arendelle vivió el invierno eterno debieron pasar muchas cosas que Elsa desconocía.**¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres? **se atrevió a preguntar Elsa._

**_Permitame presentarme majestad_**_ dijo la mujer en tono de burla, **Soy la duquesa de Weselton **en ese momento Elsa sintió un escalofrío, en que en el reino hubiera alguien de Weselton no era nada bueno, y después del intento de asesinato de hace unas semanas había mucho de que preocuparse. **Reina Elsa, le ofresco un trato, nos entrega Arendelle o su querida sobrina tendrá un pequeño "accidente" **_

_**No se saldrá con la suya **dijo Elsa _

_**Yo creo que si, además la princesa no tiene ni la menor idea de como gobernar un reino, si algo te llegase a pasar, ella asumiría el trono, y entonces ella no dudara en entregar Arendelle, así que te sugiero que seas tu quien lo entregue y así podrás vivir en paz con tu sobrina **dijo la duquesa de Weselton sonriendo victoriosamente, creía que ahora la reina de las nieves no tenía escapatoria._

* * *

_Mientras en el castillo, Fabián y Hans trataban de convenser a Snow de no ir a buscar a Elsa, después de todo ya era tarde, y podría ser peligroso, pero la princesa los ignoraba mientras subía a Sven para ir a buscar a su tía._

**_Espera, al menos dejame acompañarte_**_ dijo Fabián dándose por vencido en convenser a la princesa de no ir, Snow no cambiaría de opinión, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, el príncipe tomo un caballo del establo y subió a el para ir a buscar a la reina de Arendelle._

* * *

_Hans y Paulina estaban buscando en el castillo alguna pista que les diera alguna idea de donde podría estar Elsa o quien se la llevó, que le paso, etcétera., mientras que los soldados de Arendelle buscaban por el pueblo y alrededores del reino, pero no había rastro de Elsa._

**_¿Pero quien pudo hacerle algo a Elsa? Ella tiene poderes_**_ decía Paulina mientras caminaba en círculos en el salón de baile mientras que Hans la observaba, ambos estaban preocupados por Elsa al igual que de Snow y Fabián quienes ya se habian ido a buscar a la reina._

**_No lo se, pero si lograron llevársela deben tener algo que evite que Elsa use los poderes, tal vez guantes o alguna amenaza, no lo se pero debemos encontrarla_**_ dijo Hans preocupado, Paulina estaba dando vueltas mientras que Hans la seguía con la vista y esto lo empezaba a marear así que decidió empezar a buscar detenidamente en el ultimo lugar donde había visto a la reina Elsa, así que mientras su esposa seguía dando vueltas y pensando el se acerco al trono y empezó a buscar pistas, no parecía haber nada y después de que Snowflake había hecho flotar todo en el salón, todo estaba desordenado y era un desastre, pero luego bajo su vista a la alfombra y allí enganchado en la alfombra vio algo que llamo su atención_

**_¿Encontraste algo Hans?_**_ Pregunto Paulina al ver a Hans levantarse del suelo con algo en sus manos, Hans asistió lentamente sin quitar la vista de aquel objeto **¿Que encontraste? **pregunto Paulina con curiosidad._

**_Esto ya lo había visto antes_**_ comento Hans viendo lo que parecía ser un broche de saco con unas figuras extrañas, ese peculiar diseño se le hacia familiar a Hans, Paulina se acerco a su esposo a observar el objeto que Hans sostenía en una de sus manos y al verlo Paulina reconoció eso._

**_Ese diseño se parece... A los que usan en Weselton_**_ comento Paulina, Hans abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Que hacia alguien de Weselton allí? Weselton no era bienvenido en Arendelle desde hace años, tal vez la duquesa de Weselton tuviera algo que ver en esto, después de todo decían que era igual a su padre respecto a su carácter y forma de ser, y eso no significaba nada bueno para Arendelle._

**_Seguramenrte ellos se la llevaron_**_ afirmo Hans, ahora tenían un sospechoso, sólo hacia falta encontrar la localización de la duquesa, y salvar a Elsa._

* * *

_Elsa seguía intentando soltarse, después de haberse negado a entregar Arendelle la duquesa estaba que sacaba humo de las orejas por la furia que sentía, Elsa adoraba a Snow, sabia que ella podría vencer a los guardias de Weselton, aun así debía advertirle, además Elsa no podía entregar Arendelle, el pueblo sufriría las concesuencias y obviamente no confiaba en la duquesa para nada, una vez que ella consiguiera lo que se proponía no dejaría ir a Elsa, y respecto a Snowflake, la duquesa no se arriesgaría a dejarla con vida._

_La duquesa golpeo el escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación con una de sus manos, esto alarmó un poco a Elsa quien estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de soltarse de la soga que la mantenía atada a la silla._

**_Reina Elsa le aconsejo que entregue Arendelle y todo estará bien para su familia, pero si se niega me veré obligada a hacer algo que no quiero_**_ dijo la duquesa, Elsa la fulminó con la mirada, jamas accedería a lo que la duquesa le pedía, la duquesa lo sabia así que camino hacia donde Elsa estaba y con unas tijeras corto un mechón de su cabello. **Envien esto a la princesa Snowflake, seguramente ella entregara el reino para salvar la vida de su tía.**_

_Uno de los soldados de Weselton tomo el mechón y con un sugetador de cabello lo metieron en un sobre y escribieron una nota la cual también introdujeron en el sobre, uno de ellos salio con el sobre en la mano y Elsa volteo a ver a la duquesa._

**_Cuando Snowflake lea esa carta accederá a salvarte, y si no nos cree, vera el mechón de tu cabello que por cierto el color de tu cabello no es para nada común y sabrá que lo que decimos es enserio_**_ dijo la duquesa antes de salir de la habitación, Elsa trato de soltarse y luego sintió que un poco de la soga empezó a congelarse._


	17. Chapter 17

Fabián y Snowflake seguían cabalgando por los alrededores del pueblo buscando una pista, pero nada.

_**Creo que debemos regresar, no hay ninguna pista, seguramente la encontraran **dijo Fabián, ya había anochecido, y aunque la princesa trataba de ocultarlo el sueño estaba por vencerla._

**_No, tenemos que seguir buscando_**_ dijo Snow_

**_Snow, no tenemos idea de donde podría estar, además necesitas descansar, mañana seguiremos buscando_**_ dijo Fabián, Snow al saber que Fabián no la dejaría continuar ella accedió a regresar al castillo, cuando llegaron Hans y Paulina estaban en las caballerizas esperando por e regreso de Snow y Fabián._

**_¿Encontraron algo?_**_ Pregunto Paulina aun con mucha preocupación, Snow negó con la cabeza, Paulina bajo la mirada triste, _

**_Encontramos esto, parece ser de Weselton_**_ comento Hans estirando su mano hacia Snow, la princesa vio el extraño botón._

**_Tiene sentido_**_ comento Snowflake, recordó cuando atacaron a su tía los comerciantes de Weselton **Mi tía esta en peligro **dijo Snow alterada, algunas cosas amenazaban con elevarse en el aire, si los planes de los hombres de weselton seguían esta vez ella no podría "ayudar " a su tía._

**_¿Paso algo que no sepamos?_**_ Pregunto Hans, si la princesa estaba tan alterada debió de haber pasado algo _

**_Hace unos días, Weselton ataco a la reina, y a Snow_**_ explico Fabián **Los hombres que la atacaron están en el calabozo, pero esa vez se proponían asesinar a la reina Elsa **_

_**Sus altezas **dijo un hombre que había llegado corriendo, el hombre respiraba rápidamente para recuperar el aliento. **Hay un barco sospechoso detrás de las montañas, estaba paseando cuando lo vi y me pareció extraño que estuviera tan alejado del muelle**_

_**Muchas gracias por la información, nos servirá mucho **dijo Hans pensando que ese barco podría ser de Weselton, después Kai llegó con una carta la cual entregó a Snowflake._

_Princesa Snowflake:_

_Le informamos que tenemos a su tía si desea verla nuevamente con vida tendrá que entregarnos el reino a mas tardar mañana por la mañana, si no la reina Elsa pagara las consecuencias._

_- Duquesa de Weselton - _

_Snow se espanto al leer la carta, habían secuestrado a su tía, Fabián tomo la carta y la paso a sus padres quienes al leerla tuvieron una reacción parecida a la de Snowflake, Hans reviso el sobre y allí vio un mechón del cabello de Elsa, las cosas empezaron a flotar en el aire, Fabián se acerco y abrasó a Snowflake._

**_Tranquila, todo estará bien, la rescataremos_**_ decía Fabián abrasando a Snow_

**_¿Como quieres que este tranquila? Fabián esa loca tiene a mi tía_**_ gritaba la princesa mientras lloraba._

* * *

_Elsa seguía tratando de congelar las cuerdas, pero por alguna razón estas tardaban en congelarse, solo una pequeña parte de la cuerda se encontraba cubiertas de hielo, un soldado la vigilaba mientras fría al ver que la reina no conseguía soltarse._

_El soldado se sentó en una silla frente a Elsa **No se esfueze majestad, es inutil además podría lastimarse **le dijo el sonriendo malisiosamente, Elsa lo ignoro y siguió intentando._

_Elsa tardo como 20 minutos en lograr que la mayor parte de la cuerda se congelara y solo hizo falta un pequeño esfuerzo para que la cuerda se rompiera, se levanto de la silla y congelo la piernas del soldado y su boca para que no gritara y ella poder escapar con mayor facilidad._

_Elsa salio en silencio de la habitacion en donde la tenían y ahora solo tenia que salir del barco desapercibida, el que fuera de noche le favorecía pero aun así un movimiento en falso y la descubrirían, se acerco a una parte alejada del barco y de allí con ayuda de sus poderes creo una escalinata desde el barco hasta la orilla, milagrosamente nadie lo noto y al llegar hizo desparecer la escalera de hielo que recien había creado._

* * *

_La duquesa de Weselton decidio ir a darle una pequeña visita a la reina Elsa, salio del camarote principal del barco y camino hasta donde la reina se encontraba, abrio la puerta y noto al guardia con las piernas congeladas al igual que la boca._

**_¿Como permitiste que escapara?_**_ Preguntó furiosa la duquesa **¿Como es que nadie lo evito? Su trabajo era vigilarla.¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada bien? **la duquesa estaba enojada, la reina Elsa había logrado irse sin ser vista, pero no pudo haber ido muy lejos **Vayan a buscarla y maten la**_

_**Pero duquesa... El rescate **dijo uno de los guardias._

**_Jamas estuvo en mis planes dejar a la reina de las nieves viva, así que obedezcan y asesinenla y si pueden hacer que parezca un accidente seria mucho mejor_**_ dijo la duquesa, varios soldados se fueron del barco y se separaron en grupos para ir a buscar a la reina antes de que Elsa consiguiera llegar al pueblo mas cercano._

* * *

_Hans y Paulina trataban de calmar a Snowflake ya que algunos animales habían empezado a flotar._

**_Snow, vamos a buscar a tu tía, posiblemente este en el barco que ese hombres vio, además no la mataran necesitan que este viva para obtener Arendelle_**_ dijo Hans, Snow se calmó un poco al escuchar esto, Hans tenia razón, no matarían a su tía mientras ella no entregara Arendelle._

_Snow asintió y así los 4 subieron a un caballo, Snow decidió dejar descansar a Sven y tomo al primer caballo que vio, y así todos se dirigieron al lugar que el hombre había dicho, tardaron poco en llegar ya que los caballos iban muy rapido, desde una distancia considerable lograron ver el barco, bajaron de los caballos en un lugar donde nadie los vería, ataron a los caballos a un árbol y se acercaron lentamente._

_Snow sabia que no lograrían entrar al barco sin ser vistos, así que con ayuda de sus poderes hizo flotar a Hans, Fabián, Paulina y a ella misma hasta la cubierta del barco._

**_¿Donde estará?_**_ Pregunto Fabián, todos pensaban en lugares donde alguien secuestraria a alguien pero a nadie se le ocurría nada y seguramente todo estaría vigilado, de pronto escucharon pasos y se ocultaron, vieron pasar a la duquesa de Weselton que parecía molesta._

**_Solo espero que esos tontos no fallen de nuevo, no queremos que la princesa se entere que la reina escapo_**_ decía la duquesa, esto tranquiliso a los 4, Elsa habían conseguido escapar._


	18. Chapter 18

_Elsa seguia corriendo ya que sentia que alguien la estaba siguiendo, posiblemente se habian dado cuenta de su escape y la querian volver a atrapar, su plan era regresar a Arendelle antes de que Snow entregara Arendelle, pero cuando iba a tomar el camino a casa un guardia de Weselton la vio y empezo a correr tras ella, Elsa creaba muros de hielo para ganar ventaja en alejarse de aquellos hombres que la perseguian, ya que ese guardia que la habia visto aviso a otros dos._

* * *

0

* * *

_Snow y los demas seguian ocultos en el barco de Weselton, aunque estaban muy felices ya que Elsa habia conseguido escapar y a la princesa le parecia divertido ver a la duquesa enfadada._

**_Tenemos que salir de aqui _**_dijo Hans, sabia que Elsa seguia en peligro puesto que la duquesa habia mandado a buscarla, y tambien estaba la posibilidad de que si seguian en ese lugar pronto fueran descubiertos._

**_¿Como lo haremos sin que nadie se de cuenta? _**_pregunto Fabian, fue facil entrar pero salir seria todo un reto, ahora que la duquesa estaba alli todo era mas complicado, aunque no habia muchos soldados, seguramente porque fueron a buscar a la reina Elsa._

**_No lo se, ¿Que opinan si nos dividimos? asi si capturan a unos, los otros podran escapar _**_sugirio Paulina, no era la mejor idea de todas pero, algo debian admitir, si los capturaban a todos.. estaban fritos, asi que aceptaron la sugerencia, se dividieron en dos grupos, Hans con Paulina y Fabian con Snowflake, cuando ya estaban por ejecutar el plan que era: Escapar como pudieran, la princesa Snow tuvo una idea..._

_**Tengo una idea **dijo Snow, todos voltearon a verla, aunque Hans penso "Si es igual a su madre seguramente sera una locura o una idea descabellada", Snow se acerco mas a ellos y con voz muy baja dijo **Fabian y yo podemos servir como distraccion, mientras que ustedes dos escapan y van a buscar a mi tia, cuando nos capturen yo nos liberare con ayuda de mis poderes **Fabian opino que esa era una gran idea, distraerian a la duquesa el tiempo suficiente para que Hans y Paulina se fueran sin ser vistos y buscaran a Elsa.**  
**_

* * *

0

* * *

_Elsa finalmente penso "La montaña del norte", en su castillo de hielo abandonado podria usar sus poderes sin afectar a Arendelle, o los soldados de Weselton se cansarian de perseguirla mucho antes de llegar hasta la cima de la montaña, asi que nuevamente se desvio del camino y se dirigio a subir las montañas._

_Como habia previsto la reina de las nieves a mitad del camino los soldados ya estaban cansados, de los 3 soldados que la perseguian ya se habia detenido a retomar el aliento, Elsa siguio y siguio y al poco rato otro soldado cayo rendido, cuando llego a su castillo que estaba tal y como lo habia dejado, medio destruido a causa del ataque de los guardias de Weselton hace muchos años, creo un gran muro de hielo para ganar tiempo y de paso detener a su perseguidor por el mayor tiempo posible, o que se rindiese de preferencia._

* * *

0

* * *

_En el barco Fabián y Snow se preparaban para poner en marcha su plan, querían hacerlo parecer "real" para que la duquesa no sospechase que solo se trataba de una distracción._

_Así que cuando se "escabullían para ir a salvar a Elsa" fueron vistos por algunos guardias, y capturados, aunque claro se resistieron para hacerlo "creíble", claro que la duquesa se sintió lo máximo del mundo ya que había capturado a la reina y a la princesa de Arendellenen tan solo una noche._

_Mientras todos los guardias que estaban en el barco se fueron a atrapar a la princesa y al principe Fabián, Hans y Paulina salieron del barco sin ningún problema._

**_¿Y a donde vamos? ¿A donde podría haber ido Elsa?_**_ Pregunto Paulina, tenían que **encontrar** a Elsa._

**_¿Arendelle?_**_ Dijo dudoso Hans_

**_No lo creo, nos hubiéramos encontrado con ella en el camino _**_dijo Paulina tratando de pensar en un lugar mejor ¿A donde iría Elsa cuando esta asustada?_

_Hans parecía cuestionarse lo mismo, pero solo la había visto muy asustada en una ocasión y fue el día de su coronación y esa vez fue a... La montaña del norte, aunque no estaba seguro de sus sospechas, era el único lugar que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo. _

**_Creo saber donde esta_**_ dijo Hans, Paulina no le pregunto, simplemente asintió y ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar, pero desidieron robar un caballo que los de Weselton tenían atado a un árbol cerca del barco, ambos subieron a el y se dirigieron a la montaña donde estaba el castillo de hielo._

* * *

O

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el barco, Fabián y Snow "Trataban" de soltarse del agarre de los guardias que evitaban que escaparan, los jalaron del brazo hasta un camarote que se encontraba debajo de la cubierta del barco y los ataron en una silla a cada uno._

**_Ponganle guantes a la princesa, no queremos que escape al igual que su tía_**_ Ordeno la duquesa, uno de los guardias obedeció y le coloco un par de guantes blancos a Snow_

**_¿Guantes? _**_pregunto confundida Snowflake ¿De que servían los guantes?_

**_Ya me entere que eres una bruja al igual que tu tía, no queremos que congeles a alguien, según mi padre me menciono algunas veces, los guantes evitan que la reina Elsa use sus poderes y seguramente eso funcionara contigo_**_ dijo la duquesa, Snow se quedó o sorprendida, la duquesa creía que ella tenia poderes de hielo, creía que sus poderes eran controlados con las manos o algo así,._

**_Dejenos ir, no conseguirá nada con tenernos aquí encerrados_**_ dijo Fabián tratando de soltarse, debían asegurarse de entretener a la duquesa el tiempo suficiente para que sus padres se alejaran del barco _

**_Te equivocas, ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí hasta que la princesa Cornflakes me entregue Arendelle_**_ dijo la duquesa _

**_Mi nombre es Snowflake_**_ corrigió la princesa molesta, la duquesa la fulminó con la mirada._

**_No me interesa, veras yo no estoy bromeando ni nada por el estilo, y sera mejor que cooperen o un trágico accidente podría ocurrirle a la reina de las nieves, o quizás a la princesa Paulina y al príncipe Hans, incluso a uno de ustedes_**_ amenazo la duquesa_

**_Hagas lo que hagas no te entregaré Arendelle_**_ dijo Snow enojada mientas de trataba de soltar. **Ademas ¿Como podrías causar eso? Todo mundo sabría que no fue un accidente.**_

_**Te equivocas, Weselton ya ha causado cosas...así, la muerte de tu madre por ejemplo **dijo la duquesa, Snow se quedo sin palabras ¿La muerte de su madre había sido provocada? _

**_Fue fácil provocar la avalancha que le quito la vida, mi padre tenia planeado asesinar a tu madre y a ti, tu padre no era importante, solo así tu tía seria mas vulnerable y seria fácil conseguí Arendelle, pero en fin después de 18 años decides aparecer y arruinarlo todo_**_ dijo la duquesa enojada._

* * *

_Aviso:_

_Se que diran "Alex ¿Por que no subiste capítulos ayer? Pues la verdad tenia flojera, demasiada e intente hacer el cap porque sentía que no debía fallarles, y si lo empeze pero la flojera no me dejo._

_Mil perdones _


	19. Chapter 19

**Primero que nada por no haber subido capitulo por 3 dias, no he tenido mucho tiempo ademas de que tuve que ir al ortodoncista (odio tener frenillos) aun asi saludos a Rose y sus amigas.**

**Bueno en realidad un saludo a todos los que leen el fic, adoro leer los reviews y les aviso por adelantado para que despues no me maten, esta historia esta clasificada como tragedia, asi que no se sorprendan si los hace llorar alguna parte.**

_La duquesa salio de la habitacion y no dejo vigilando a nadie, asi que el escape seria mas facil para Snow y Fabian, la princesa estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, la muerte de su madre habia sido provocada, no habia sido un accidente como todos creian._

**_Snow, ¿Te encuentras bien? _**_pregunto Fabian preocupado por su amiga quien se veia afectada por la reciente "confesion" de la duquesa de Weselton, ¿Pero quien no lo estaria al enterarse de una cosa asi?_

**_Si_**_ dijo Snowflake en voz baja, aunque su tono de voz decia lo contrario, aunque ella jamas habia conocido a su madre eso no significaba que no iba a sentirse mal por descubrir la verdad __**Sera mejor que nos vayamos **__dijo la princesa intentando cambiar de tema __**seguro tus padres ya estan lejos de aqui**_

_**Si **__dijo Fabian sin muchos animos, queria hacer sentir mejor a Snowflake, pero no sabia como, jamas habia pasado por algo igual antes; Snow suspiro y trato de concentrarse y con sus poderes empezo a elevar en el aire las llaves que estaban sobre un mueble, "Que poco inteligente de parte de la duquesa" penso Snow, pero claro esa mujer no sabia que ella movia las cosas con la mente, despues vino lo complicado abrir las esposas con la mente, de por si meter la llave en la cerradura fue complicado pero una vez que ella libero a Fabian el quito las esposas de las muñecas de Snow facilmente._

**_Gracias_**_ dijo Snow sonriendo mientras se frotaba una de sus muñecas _

**_No fue nada, ademas tu hiciste la mayoria, _**_dijo Fabian __**ahora debemos irnos **__dijo el joven principe, Snow asintio y salieronde la habitacion con cuidado de no hacer algun ruido que llamara la atencion de algun soldado o de la duquesa misma, tenian que ser muy cautelosos si querian lograr salir sin problemas, como podrian ser: ser perseguidos, morir, o algo peor._

_Ambos iban caminando muy lento, y cada minuto se detenían para asegurarse de que nadie los viera, pero tras observar el lugar por bastante tiempo._

**_No hay forma de salir sin ser vistos_**_ dijo Fabián, aunque no habían muchos soldados eran los suficientes para vigilar la embarcación a la perfección, nadie entraría o saldría sin ser vistos._

**_Claro que si hay una manera_**_ dijo Snowflake con bastante seguridad, Fabián pensaba "¿Esta loca acaso?", Snow notó que el príncipe la veía confundido, seguramente no creía en la posibilidad de salir sin problemas. **Puedo hacernos flotar hasta la orilla, no lo notaran y además no nos mojaremos **dijo la princesa, Fabián cambio su expresión, solo asistió, Snow y Fabián se tomaron de las manos y Snow se concentró y flotaron lo lado del barco, estaban demasiado abajo para ser vistos y además no cayeron al agua, cuando estuvieron en la orilla se apresuraron a salir de allí._

* * *

O

* * *

_Hans y Paulina llegaron a la montaña del norte en el camino habían visto a dos soldados de Weselton que estaban tumbados en la nieve descansando. Hans y Paulina sabían que Elsa debía estar cerca así que siguieron avanzando rápidamente._

* * *

_0_

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el castillo de hielo, el guardia que perseguía a Elsa aun no se rendía y tras varios golpes al hielo con ayuda de una ballesta logro romper gran parte del muro de hielo que no tenia tanto grosor en realidad, no había rastros de la reina de las nieves, el soldado apuntaba a ningún lado en realidad con su ballesta preparándose para cuando encontrara a la reina Elsa, no la encontró en el primer piso y decidió subir las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta del palacio._

_Allí Elsa se había encargado de crear un laberinto de hielo para que el hombre no consiguiera atraparla._

**_Veo que le gustan los juegos majestad_**_ dijo el guarida, obviamente Elsa permaneció en silencio, el guardia entro al laberinto y se adentro en el, Elsa aprovecho esto para salir de su escondite, fuera del laberinto y crear otro muro de hielo que encerró al soldado en el laberinto_

_Pero el soldado se dio cuenta de esto y se giro pero el hielo lo tenia atrapado, realmente empezaba a cansarse de la reina Elsa y sus poderes de hielo, nuevamente tomo su ballesta y empezó a golpear el hielo, esta vez el muro era un poco menos grueso, Elsa bajo las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar a la puerta del castillo noto que Hans y Paulina habían llegado._

**_Elsa ¿Estas bien?_**_ Pregunto Paulina preocupada, Elsa asintió, la reina dio un paso para salir del palacio, pero de pronto una flecha lastima su brazo, tan solo corto un poco un lado del brazo._

_Elsa trato de ignorar el dolor y se dio la vuelta y creo lanzo un poco de hielo al hombre, quien lo esquivo, a ella no le gustaba herir a las personas con sus poderes pero en ese momento si no lo hacia no solo ella podría salir lastimada, también Hans y Paulina podrían resultar heridos a causa de ese hombre._

_Elsa trataba de detener al hombre quien le lanzaba flechas constantemente, ella detenía las flechas con el hielo, pero de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente "Reina Elsa, no sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es" por un momento Elsa quedo paralizada, cosa que aquel soldado no desaprovecho..._


	20. No es un capitulo SORRY

Hola se que no escribo ultimamente y se que no dije nada a nadie y entiendo que me quieran asesinar despues de que les diga esto

**Mañana entro a clases**

y seguro me diran ¿Eso que importa? pues digamos que llegare a mi casa a las 4 de la tarde y despues de comer, hacer mis quehaceres y la tarea posiblemente sean las 7 de la tarde y pues tardare muuuuucho mas en actualizar y otra cosita

¿Alguien me puede dar ideas?

Tengo algunas por ejemplo se quienes se van a morir xD pero necesito ayuda y les agradeceria si alguien me diera alguna idea los quiero pero el pensar se me dificulta ahorita, hace calor en mi ciudad y parece que mi cerebro se derrite como si fuera un helado.

hablando de helados quiero un helado de pistache, pero bueno saludos y espero comprendan y no me maten


End file.
